Alpha & Oméga
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Oméga's Home vous connaissez ? Je vois d'ici vos sourcils se froncer ! Et bien sachez que Dean pourrait parfaitement vous dire ce que c'est ! Un bordel qu'il dirait ! Mais Benny rajouterait "de luxe et élégant" et Sam leur casserais la gueule à tout les deux ! On dirait que vous ne savez plus sur quel pied danser ... Venez donc voir et mettez les choses au clair ! HXH
1. Chapter 1

**Alphas & Omega  
><strong>

**Chapitre 1**

Dean était en train de se prendre un café avec Benny en guise de pause bien mérité lorsqu'une douce odeur d'Oméga en chaleur lui titilla les narines. Il se retourna , les yeux écarquillés . Les Omégas dans leur période de chaleur se gardaient bien d'aller gambader dans la rue ! Il observa les alentours où seulement se tenait des Alphas comme lui et des Bêtas qui discutaient tranquillement entre eux . Personne n'avait remarqué cette odeur certes subtile mais au combien chamboulante pour un organisme d'Alpha ?!

- Benny , tu sens ça ? Demanda-t-il à son ami qui huma l'air d'un air septique .  
>- Sentir quoi ? Demanda-t-il , curieux .<p>

Dean le regarda avec surprise . Benny était pourtant un Alpha qui avait l'habitude de faire la cour à des Omégas , il aurait dû sentir cette odeur ! Il finit par secouer du chef pour se remettre les idées en place avant d'à nouveau regarder la petite foule . Il y avait deux groupes bien distants comme toujours : les loups blancs d'un côté et les loups noirs de l'autre . Jamais ils ne se mélangeaient entre loups blanc et noir. C'était une tradition comme une obligation étant donné l'aversion qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre mais ils étaient suffisamment « humains » pour se tolérer, ce qui était déjà pas mal du tout. Dean était un loup noir , un Alpha noir pour faire court. Les Alphas appartenant aux loups blancs étaient plus communément appelés les Alpha blancs . Et cela s'appliquait aussi aux Bêtas et aux Omégas. Il y avait les humains aussi , rien de bien particulier les concernant . Si ce n'est qu'il était totalement dépourvu d'instinct canin, encore pire que les Bêtas .

Il observa deux Omégas noirs qu'il connaissait de vue repartir au travail , mais aucun d'entre eux deux n'étaient en chaleur . Il vit du coin de l'œil un Alpha blanc se retirer seul mais n'en tient pas compte , deux Bêtas blancs venaient de passer à côté de lui et Benny . Ils tentèrent d'ailleurs de paraître digne mais face à deux Alpha noir ou non , ils détournèrent le regard . Quelle que soit la race de loup , blanc ou noir , les Bêtas respectaient les Alphas . S'il arrivait qu'un Alpha noir abuse de son autorité sur un Bêta blanc , il était sûr de se heurter par la suite voir dans la seconde à un Alpha blanc . Les deux clans étaient très solidaire entre eux et ce quel que soit leur lien , amical , famillial , sentimental ou sans aucun lien même . Cela valait aussi et surtout pour les Omégas qui , vu leur particularité , était plus susceptible d'expérimenté de mauvaises situations . C'est pour ça qu'un Oméga veillait toujours à bien s'entourer . Car même s'ils avaient le même statut que les Bêtas vit à vit des Alphas politiquement parlant , c'était loin d'être le cas dans les pratiques. Et c'était surtout le cas pendant leur chaleur. Il valait mieux qu'ils s'arme de proche honnête dans ces moments-là qui peuvent parfois déraper .

Dean renifla l'air discrètement mais n'en sentit plus l'odeur . L'Oméga devait être partit . Soit il était au tout début de ses chaleurs et s'était fait surprendre soit à la fin et il était revenu un peu tôt . Dean grogna avant de retourner son attention vers Benny qui buvait tranquillement son café .

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce week-end ? Demanda Dean sur le ton de la conversation .  
>- Je suis allé à Omega's Home .<br>- Encore ? S'époumona Dean .  
>- Hey ! Je prends soin d'eux moi !<br>- Pourquoi moi ?! Moi aussi je prends soin d'eux en ne les attaquants pas bien que parfois l'envie soit forte . Marmonna Dean , après tout se faire coacher par son armoire à glace d'Alpha noir de frère qui d'ailleurs était en charge de surveiller l'évolution de cette maison , ça aidait à se restreindre !

Plusieurs Omega's Home ont été crées suite à une importante manifestation dans le monde entier. On y avait d'ailleurs vu, avec surprise, les Omégas blanc suivrent l'exemple des noir et manifesté à leur tour . Bien que jamais mêlé entre eux , savoir que les deux espèces s'étaient mobilisées pour la même cause avait fait trembler le monde . Et les structures comme Omega's Home comme plein d'autres avaient peu à peu vu le jour . Ces établissements faisaient partie de ceux les plus surveillés et réglementés . Après tout c'est dans ces établissements que venait se réfugier des Omégas en chaleur n'ayant pas ou plus de partenaires pouvant les protéger et les soulager de la brûlure des chaleurs.

C'était les Bêtas qui géraient ce genre d'établissements étant eux totalement "immunisés" contre les phéromones car n'étant pas capables de les sentir et parfois quelques humains . Son frère Sam y avait été intégré pour l'incroyable contrôle qu'il avait sur son corps . Il pouvait être en présence d'une dizaine d'Omégas en chaleur que son petit soldat ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre . Ce qui avait toujours beaucoup impressionné Dean . Ces endroits offraient également , et dans le secret le plus total et la confidentialité absolut des deux partit , une rencontre Alpha/Oméga. Si tous les Omégas étaient accueillis les bras ouverts et le sourire aux lèvres, c'était loin d'être le cas pour les Alphas . Ils ne pouvaient pas y aller sur un coup de tête . Ils devaient passer une batterie de tests pour déterminer leur psychologie afin d'empêcher les Alphas violents qui profiteraient du moment de faiblesse des Omégas . Ensuite un dossier était monté et on devenait un Alpha de Omega's Home . Encore une fois un Alpha de OH ne pouvait et ne se voyait jamais couplé avec n'importe quel Oméga .

Les Omégas jeunes , dans leurs premières chaleurs étaient couplé avec un Alpha mature et expérimenté pouvant contrôler ses désirs en évitant évidemment de tombé dans les cinquagénaires... Les Omégas femelles pouvaient choisir entre une ou un Alpha. Les Oméga mâles, ne parvenant généralement à supporter leur chaleur qu'avec des Alphas mâles, pouvait toutefois être couplé à une Alpha femelle mais cela restait rare. Evidemment il y avait des maisons pour les Omégas noirs et d'autre pour les Omégas blanc chacun accueillant seulement la même espèce de loup que leur Oméga . Vous n'imaginez même pas le carnage si ce n'était pas le cas . La machine était bien huilée et n'avait pas rencontré d'accroc depuis 5 ans .

- Tu devrais y aller Dean , tu passerais sans problème .  
>- Ca ne m'intéresse pas . Pas besoin d'aller dans un bordel pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit .<br>- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça . Va là-bas , et crois moi que tu ne verras plus ces endroits comme des bordels . Fit très sérieusement Benny , ce qui intrigua Dean il devait bien l'avouer . On n'y va pas que pour la relation sexuelle . Les Omégas sont nos parfaits opposés et je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais réellement parlé avec l'un d'entre eux .  
>- Parce que vous parlez ?<br>- Évidemment, on n'est pas des animaux !

Dean regarda son ami en buvant son café pensivement .

- Je ne sais pas ...  
>- Beaucoup de couples , de vrais couples se forment là-bas mine de rien .<br>- Mouais ...  
>- Et ce n'est pas pour dire mais depuis 3 ans , ta vie sentimentale est au fond du sac !<p>

Dean grogna . Sa rupture avec Lisa , une Bêta noire , avait été mouvementée et depuis il n'avait pas réellement essayé de se remettre en couple . Ne se satisfaisant que de quelque coup d'un soir de ci de là .

- Je ne vais pas y aller juste pour ça .  
>- Beaucoup y vont pour moins que ça . Et c'est le seul endroit où tu n'as pas essayé , qui sait ? Fit Benny en haussant les épaules .<p>

Dean ne dit rien et finit de vider son café . Pourquoi pas après tout . Il aura juste l'impression d'être un gros pervers quelques heures c'est tout ... Il devait bien avouer toute fois que ce n'était pas reluisant . Ils retournèrent au travail après leur café . Dean avait des gens à rencontrer en vue d'un projet d'entreprise . Il dévala les couloirs , gratifiant les loups noirs d'un sourire et ignorant les loups blancs qui en faisaient de même . Jamais au grand jamais deux loups d'une espèce différente étaient mis en partenariat pour travailler . C'était esclandres sur règlements de compte assuré . Dean descendit les escaliers et tournait dans le couloir de gauche lorsque soudainement son corps se raidit .

Il se figea sur place et huma à nouveau l'air . Encore cette douce odeur d'Oméga . Il ne put s'empêcher de la suivre , au diable ce rendez-vous , et déboucha sur les toilettes qu'il ouvrit sans faire attention à l'écriteau indiquant que c'était des toilettes pour loup blanc . Il tomba donc nez à nez avec un Alpha blanc qui lui montrait les dents .

- Tu t'es gouré crétin de chiot noir ! Fit la voix rauque de l'Alpha blanc .

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux . Il n'y avait pas de doute , l'odeur d'Oméga venait de cet Alpha . Il grogna de dédain lorsqu'il comprit que non seulement il avait flashé sur l'odeur d'un Oméga Blanc mais qu'en plus il était pris par cet Alpha ci .

- Alors ? On s'est bien éclaté avec son Oméga avant de venir au boulot ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement , faisant se raidit l'Alpha qui écarquilla les yeux avant de le fusiller du regard .  
>- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !<br>- Fallait pas le baiser toute la nuit ! Son odeur est partout, c'est répugnant ! Menti Dean en faisant une grimace dédaigneuse.

L'Alpha blanc grogna, très clairement mécontent et montra les crocs dans un geste offensif . Dean leva les mains en l'air , montrant son retrait et recula . Il n'était pas dans son territoire et devait battre en retraite . C'était déjà étonnant que le loup blanc ne lui ait pas déjà arraché la gorge avec ses crocs . Il retourna dans le couloir et reprit son chemin , un fin sourire sur les lèvres . Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais lui, il aimait bien taquiner les loups blanc . Ils pouvaient se montrer si susceptibles !

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines plus tard...<p>

* * *

><p>Dean relisait la question écrite sous ses yeux . C'était quoi ça ?<p>

- Avez-vous déjà été dans une relation de domineur/dominé , si oui quel rôle ? Lit-il à haute voix, perplexe , à la femme de l'acceuil . Ça ne viole pas la vie privée ça ? Et la réponse n'est-elle pas évidente ?  
>- Si on ne posait pas ce genre de question , croyez-moi que c'est bien plus que leur vie privée qu'on violerait à nos chères Omégas . Fit la femme sans le lâcher des yeux, analysant clairement son comportement.<p>

Il se racla la gorge , mal à l'aise devant l'intensité du regard de cette Bêta . Quelle idée l'avait piquée ? Pourquoi avait-il suivit l'idée stupide de Benny ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! Pour son désert asséché niveau vie sentimental... Ces dernières semaines il était allé à des bars , il avait discuter avec des loups noirs , rencontré des gens . Oh il en avait rencontré des gens ! ... Deux Omégas , cinq Bêtas et même une Alpha qu'il avait ramené avant minuit évidement pour ne pas risquer de rencontrer des loups blancs ...

Revenont à l'histoire des loup-garous : Les loups noirs étaient aussi appelé dans les anciens temps les loups des volcans , il veillait tard et leur pelage avait la couleur cendre noir des volcans . Les loups blancs étaient eux des loups des montagnes. Ils se levaient tôt et étaient aussi blanc que la neige les entourant . Ces traditions ce sont traduites de façon assez bizarre, autant le dire, par la veillé des loups noir de 19h à minuit . Pendant ce temps ils étaient sûrs de ne trouver aucun loup blanc à l'extérieur . Il n'y avait qu'eux et les humains. Et de minuit à 5h c'était l'inverse , les loups noir étaient aux abbonés abscents tandis que les blancs arpentait les rue avec les quelques humains commençant leur journée très tôt . Tandis qu'une espèce était de sortie l'autre dormait et vise vers ça . La grande différence entre les loups et les humains était leur temps de sommeil. Les humains dorment environ 12 heures par nuit tandis qu'un loup n'en avait besoin que de 5 . Cette règle de "couvre-feu" s'était instaurée d'elle-même lorsque les deux espèces durent cohabiter ensemble , leurs ancêtres ayant migrés et s'étant rapprocher sans le savoir il y a de cela plusieurs milliers d'années .

Bien évidemment il y avait ceux qui ne voulaient pas dormir du tout qui, soit organisait une soirée chez eux, soit allait dans des boîtes de nuit , des bars , des karaokés ou autre et évidemment spécialement prévu pour leur espèce à eux. Généralement quand un loup noir sortait , il devait, soit rentrer avant minuit, soit trouver un endroit où aller pour ne pas avoir à retourner chez lui ou traîner dans les rues avant 5h du matin. C'était sous peine de tomber malencontreusement sur une bande de loup blanc qui se ferait une joie de lui rappeler la règle . Il en était de même pour un loup blanc . Si on en trouvait un errant de 19h à minuit, il se faisait passer une méchante chasse. Mais une fois passé 5h du matin, tous le monde sortait et allait ensuite au travail pour une nouvelle journée . Les deux clans connaissaient des avantages et des inconvénients suivant leur " couvre-feu" . Tout fonctionnait de la même façon pour les deux clans mais à des heures différentes et ce tous les soirs .

Enfin bref , revenont à son désert sentimental. Dean avait ramenées toutes ses gentilles personnes dans les temps pour éviter les imprévues mais le lendemain il ne les connaissait plus ... Il devait bien avouer qu'au bout d'il ne savait combien de tentatives, il commençait à désespérer et avait même pensé que l'idée de Benny n'était pas si con . Peut-être qu'un ou une jolie Oméga n'attendait plus que lui ... Il fit la moue à sa réflexion, peu convaincu, mais cocha la case "oui" et entoura "dominateur" . Après tout il en était déjà là alors autant continuer et ce n'est pas comme s'il était forcément obligé de venir ravir un pauvre Oméga de toute façon .

À suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Oméga & Alpha**

**Chapitre 2**

Il finit de compléter le questionnaire , bugant aux questions : "quels sont vos pornos préférés ?" , "quant à été créé la fondation Omega's care ?" Et "avez-vous eut une enfance difficile ?" ... Il ne voyait pas trop à quoi ça servait mais bon ... Il tendit le questionnaire à la jeune femme qui sourit tendrement et lut rapidement le document, habitué, avant de poser le papier et de le regarder profondément .

- Félicitation , vous avez été accepté monsieur Winchester .  
>- Déjà ? S'étonna-t-il . S'attendant à passer au détecteur de mensonge, un test de patience puis de contrôle sur soi sans oublier toutes sortes de sondes vérifiant sa constitution biologique !<br>- Oui et il se trouve que votre profil correspond à celui d'un de nos Oméga un peu particulier . Fit-elle sur le ton de la confidence .  
>- Que voulez-vous dire par particulier ?<br>- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux répondre à votre question , secret professionnel exige . Il se trouve que cet Oméga est justement en chemin .

Dean avait peur de bien comprendre .

- Vous voulez dire que ... Vous voulez que ...  
>- Vous vous occupiez de lui . Compléta la jeune femme .<br>- Quoi déjà ? Vous êtes sûr que tout est en ordre ? Je ne suis pas prêt ! Paniqua-t-il soudainement sans savoir pourquoi . Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'accouplait avec un Oméga, mais la situation était tellement ... Hors norme !  
>- Ne vous inquiétez pas . Souris la jeune femme , amusée . Tout est en ordre , vous avez passé les testes sans problèmes . Il n'y a aucun souci . Assura-t-elle au moment où le téléphone sonna . Oui , très bien . Fit-elle avant de raccrocher. Notre Oméga est installé , il n'attend plus que vous . C'est le bâtiment d' à côté , vous présenterez cette carte à l'accueil qui vous dira où aller .<p>

Dean récupéra une carte cartonnée où était inscrit dessus " passe à usage unique " .

- C'est en attendant que l'on vous fasse votre propre carte . Expliqua t'elle en se levant et en tendant sa main , imité par Dean . Félicitation , vous êtes officiellement un Alpha de Omega's Home . Fit-elle avec un grand sourire qui le fit rire nerveusement .

Dean remercia maladroitement la jeune Bêta et se retira , incertain quant à la démarche à suivre . D'un côté il voulait s'enfuir mais d'un autre il devait bien avouer que cette situation l'émoustillait . Il fit donc ce qui lui avait été dit et entra , avec hésitation tout de même , dans le bâtiment indiqué qui était bien plus sophistiqué et moderne que l'autre . Il alla jusqu'à l'accueil .

- Bonjour monsieur , veuillez me présenter votre carte . Fit un jeune Bêta qui récupéra la carte cartonnée. Il lut quelque chose dessus avant d'entrer des numéros dans son ordinateur . Vous retrouverez votre partenaire chambre 56 . L'informa le jeune homme en lui faisant un signe de main vers le couloir sur la droite .

Dean hocha du chef et suivit les numéros , monta plusieurs étages . C'était immense ! Après tout les Omégas avaient leur chaleur pendant plusieurs jours , certains était peut-être là depuis une semaine . Il savait que les jeunes Omégas pouvaient atteindre des temps de chaleur de 5 jours , ce qui était exténuant . L'institut les gardait donc avec eux pour leur sécurité et aussi pour veiller à leur santé . Il tourna à l'angle et s'arrêta net en voyant son frère .

- Sammy ? Demanda-t-il surpris .  
>- Salut Dean . Qui aurait cru que tu t'inscrirais . Taquina Sam en enlaçant son frère qui en fit de même avec enthousiasme .<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui t'attend devant la porte de ton Oméga , juste une mesure de sécurité pour éviter que tu ne te trompes de chambre . Et c'est moi parce que t'est mon frangin simplement . Fit Sam en souriant . On ne te ferra jamais entrer avant ton Oméga , on favorise le secret pour l'Oméga et non l'Alpha pour des raisons que je pense tu sais . Hors de question que l'Alpha apprenne l'identité de son Oméga et ne le harcèle dans sa vie quotidienne .

- Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais jamais ça !  
>- Je sais mais ça s'applique à tout le monde !<p>

Dean hocha de la tête et sourit face au minois innocent qu'avait eut son frère en répondant .

- Il va falloir que tu me donnes ton portable aussi .  
>- Sérieux ? S'outra Dean .<br>- Procédure . Fit simplement Sam en tendant sa main , paume vers le haut .

Dean souffla mais fourra la main dans sa poche à la recherche de son portable qu'il donna à son frère .

- À l'intérieur de cette chambre , vos deux identités son garantie insoupsonables. En revanche fais attention à ce que tu dis . On ne pourra rien faire si tu laisses échapper une information sur toi-même par inadvertance . Reprit Sam très sérieusement .  
>- Bien . Répondit Dean .<br>- Parfait , prêt ? Demanda Sam en posant sa main sur le dos de Dean qui fronça des sourcils .  
>- Hum ... Oui . Répondit Dean qui regardait maintenant avec perplexité son frère taper à la porte .<br>- Ok , et n'oublie pas ça : le lit est placé au centre de la pièce , lorsque tu entreras il serra à trois mètres de toi , placé dans la longueur et surtout , le plus important : aucune morsure ! Fit Sam ce qui lui valut un regard sceptique de son frère avant qu'il n'appuie sur le bouton du couloir , les mettant dans les ténèbres les plus sombres .

La seconde d'après Sam ouvrait en grand la porte 56 et le poussait avec forte dans la pièce avant de refermer immédiatement derrière lui . Dean fut instantanément happé par l'odeur et la douce chaleur des lieux . La chambre était dans l'obscurité la plus totale et seul était perceptible le son d'un souffle profond non loin de lui . Dean écarquilla les yeux , tentant de percevoir quelque chose mais aucune espèce de source de lumière qui lui aurait permis d'y voir n'était présente . Évidement , c'était fait exprès .

Dean déglutit en sentant une vague de chaleur irradier son entre-jambe lorsque le son de deux tissus se frottant l'un sur l'autre se fit . Soudain une peau chaude l'effleura au niveau du coude et son instinct de loup rugit . Il attrapa le poignet de l'Oméga qui le cherchait certainement et le tirra brutalement contre lui , faisant s'heurter leur deux torses . Dean passa une main dans les cheveux courts et tira dessus , obtenant un délicieux gémissement de plaisir . C'était un Oméga mâle . Oméga mâle dont les lèvres effleuraient les siennes dans un instant en suspension jusqu'à ce qu'il pose une main sur son torse , entre ses pectoraux . Dean sentit son cœur faire une embardée et la respiration de l'Oméga s'intensifier à mesure qu'il faisait descendre sa main le long de son torse , appréciant ce qu'il y trouvait . L'Oméga empoigna ensuite fermement sa boucle de ceinture et tira violemment dessus faisant grogner l'Alpha qui fit reculer son partenaire jusqu'à ce que ses genoux ne heurtent le bord du matelas et qu'il ne s'effondre dessus dans un couinement surpris .

Dean le suivit et surplomba son corps , plaçant un genou entre les cuisses de l'Oméga qui haleta et ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête . Il se pencha en frottant le sexe dors et déjà dure de l'Oméga avec son genou et nicha son visage dans le cou offert de l'Oméga qui se tortillait pour plus de friction . Il ne put s'empêcher de lécher la peau si douce et chaude vers la jugulaire de son partenaire dans laquelle son coeur battait à tout rompre . Il avait bien envie de mordre ce dernier... Soudain quelque chose le frappa . Il alla immédiatement nicher son nez derrière l'oreille de l'Oméga et inspira son odeur . Cette odeur !

- Alors comme ça tu fais ton Alpha cocu ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix rendu rauque par le désir . Attend voir ... Fit Dean pensivement .

L'Oméga c'était gelé en entendant ce qu'avait dit son partenaire . Il paniquait clairement et tentait maintenant de repousser Dean qui grogna en lui agrippant les poignets pour les plaquer au dessus de sa tête .

- Tu es un loup blanc !  
>- Hn Je ! ...<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans un Omega's Home pour loup noir ?  
>- Ce ... C'est compliqué ... Fit l'Oméga dans un murmure .<br>- Vraiment ? Pourquoi préférerais-tu baiser avec un loup noir au lieu d'un loup blanc ?

Il y eut un silence où plus rien n'était percevable si ce n'est la respiration laborieuse de l'Oméga et celle très calme , presque imperceptible de Dean .

- Mon Alpha est ... Gentil et très tolérant mais ...Tenta d'expliquer maladroitement l'Oméga blanc . Il n'est pas assez ... Il ne me ...  
>- Prend pas assez fort ? Tenta Dean en souriant malicieusement .<p>

Il avait lut dans un magazine, fait par des humains qui aimaient mettre en avant les différences entre les deux espèces de loup, que les loup noir étaient plus passionné et sauvage dans la vie comme au lit contrairement au loup blanc qui était eux passionné et attentionné . Mais il devait avouer qu'il ne pensait pas que ça ferait une telle différence au point qu'un Oméga blanc préfère se faire sauter par un Alpha noir à la place de son propre Alpha !

- Heu oui ... Répondit à demi-voix le loup blanc en tentant de libérer ses mains en vain . Tu ... Tu comptes me faire quoi maintenant ?

Dean perçut la peur dans la voix de l'Oméga et compris . Si les loups noirs pouvaient se reconnaître entre eux de même que les loups blancs de par l'odeur , il était normal qu'aucun loup noir d'avant n'est reconnu son partenaire puisqu'il ne connaissait pas son odeur . Les loups noirs ne fricotaient jamais avec les loups blanc donc n'apprenait jamais à reconnaître l'odeur d'un membre de l'autre espèce. Ils parvenaient à différencier leurs deux espèces grâce à un signe visuel . Seulement lui , par le plus pur des hasards , connaissait son odeur et pouvait ainsi dire avec certitude qu'il était un loup blanc et un Oméga blanc couchant avec un Alpha noir ... Si ça n'avait pas été lui , sûrement que son partenaire aurait été frappé puis violé sauvagement mais Dean ne pensait pas comme ça .

Dean se pencha , sortit ses crocs et mordit fermement dans la nuque de l'Oméga qui cria en arquant son dos et en rejetant la tête en arrière . Dean goûtta le sang de son partenaire avec euphorie , le sang de loup blanc n'était pas dégueux , avant de relâcher sa prise puis d'amener ses lèvres au niveau de l'oreille de son Oméga .

- J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu va expliquer à ton Alpha comment une morsure d'Alpha noir à bien put se retrouver là .

Dean sentit l'Oméga frémir et sourit contre son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe .

- Han ! Tu ... Tu comptes ...  
>- Te prendre ? Et comment . J'ai toujours eut un penchant pour les Omégas blanc à ma grande honte . Souffla Dean dans l'oreille de son Oméga qui haleta .<p>

Dean prit les poignets de son partenaire dans une main pour libérer l'autre afin de partir à la découverte du corps alangui en dessous de lui . Il sourit et sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui remonter dans l'échine en sentant le corps finement musclé de l'Oméga en chaleur. Ce dernier semblait s'entretenir, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel pour un Oméga. La beauté de celui-ci à la lumière du grand jour devait être époustouflante, juste comme il les aimaient, ce qui mit un coup de fouet à son désir de domination . Il comprenait pourquoi la femme de l'accueil avait été attentive lorsqu'il avait rempli cette case S/M maintenant ! Et effectivement cet Oméga était particulier ! Dean agrippa le pli du genoux de l'Oméga en question et le força à écarter sa cuisse en la plaquant sur le côté contre le matelas afin de faire glisser sa paume à l'intérieur .

- Han ! Gémis, l'Oméga en rejetant la tête en arrière .

- C'est clair que tu n'es pas n'importe quel Oméga. Je dirais que tu ne colles pas à l'image qu'ont leur attribut. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as besoin d'un loup noir pour te satisfaire . Il est vrai que ton Alpha n'a pas l'air dans la capacité de te dominer pleinement parce que c'est ça que tu veux n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Dean de sa voix rauque en faisant glisser sa main sur sa fesse , le pouce plaqué à travers le pantalon fin sur l'intimité de l'Oméga qui ne contrôlait dors et déjà plus son souffle . Tu veux que je te domine, te montre qui est l'Alpha et qui est l'Oméga ! C'est vrai que ça doit te manquer de sentir un poids lourd sur ton corps , des mains fermes et autoritaires autour de tes hanches et un sexe dure et imposant qui t'écarte ton petit cul pour aller pilonner ta prostate ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis hein ?  
>- J'en dis que tu parles beaucoup pour pas dire grand chose .<p>

Si Dean fut surpris de la façon peu "Omégane" de lui répondre , surtout en pleine chaleur , il n'en fit pas cas et sourit même , joueur , avant de relâcher les poignets de l'Oméga afin qu'il se saisisse de son T-shirt pour le déchirer brutalement , faisant japper son proprio .

- On va voir ça ! Fit Dean en saisissant l'autre genou de l'Oméga afin de hisser son bassin sur ses cuisses fermées .

Son partenaire gémit et sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsque son Alpha lui écarta encore plus les cuisses malgré qu'il soit déjà logé confortablement entre , son intimité maintenant beaucoup plus accessible . Il trembla d'extase en sentant des mains fortes longer le côté de ses pectoraux . Il agrippa avec force les épaules musculeuses de ce parfait Alpha inconnu lorsque ce dernier passa tendrement mais fermement ses pouces sur ses tétons durçits par ses chaleurs .

Dean sourit contre un pectoral qu'il commençait à lécher en entendant son Oméga glapir de désir . Il remonta dans son cou dans le but de lui dire quelques petites choses à l'oreille mais stoppa son mouvement en plein milieu , son sens olfactif concentré par l'odeur que dégageait le cou de son Oméga . Il y avait la sienne , dû à la morsure qu'il lui avait donnée, mais il y avait également celle d'un autre Alpha . C'était celle de l'Alpha blanc avec qui il s'était accouplé et qui l'avait forcément déjà clamé des dizaines de fois. Dean grogna de rage et de jalousie amenant l'attention intriguée de l'Oméga sur lui qui gémit de surprise en sentant son corps se faire brutalement retourner puis plaquer contre le matelas sans sommation .

Le jeune Oméga tenta de se relever , n'appréciant guère d'être manipulé de la sorte mais Dean apposa immédiatement son torse qu'il avait dénudé juste avant contre le dos de l'Oméga qui geins en se retrouvant de nouveau immobilisé par un poids lourd délicieux .

- Pourquoi tu te rebelles ? Ton Alpha ne te prend jamais par-derrière ?  
>- Hn , gémit l'Oméga en tentant de jouer de ses muscles pour se relever et pour le plus grand bonheur de Dean qui mordit doucement dans le deltoïde noueux.<br>- Laisse moi deviner, toi, tu plaques ton Alpha et le chevauches comme une chienne en chaleur ?  
>- Dégage ! Fit soudainement l'Oméga , parvenant presque à repousser Dean qui , bien que surpris , se rattrapa vite et plaça une main sur la nuque du loup blanc pour plaquer durement son visage dans les oreillers tandis que l'autre releva brutalement son bassin dans les airs .<br>- C'est toi qui est venu ici de toi-même , qui m'as confirmé que ton Alpha n'était pas assez entreprenant et qui veut qu'on le baise comme personne . Alors tu restes tranquille jusqu'à ce que j'en ait fini avec toi ! Tonna Dean , parvenant à gagner un fin couinement de soumission de la part de l'Oméga qui se fit soudainement plus maniable et moins sec dans ses mains . C'est bien . Commenta Dean malicieusement en tirant son Oméga vers lui , plaquant ses fesses recouvertes d'un fin pantalon contre son érection brûlante .  
>- Han ! Hoqueta le loup blanc en cambrant encore plus le dos pour mieux sentir le membre qui allait bientôt le ravir .<br>- On dirait que tu aimes ! Ronronna d'une voix rauque Dean en commençant un lent et profond déhanchement contre l'Oméga qui essayait de bâillonner ses gémissements en plaçant une main sur sa bouche .

Le jeune loup blanc serrait entre ses doigts l'oreiller à s'en faire des crampes . Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'un Alpha , à ce que quiconque le mette dans cette position et ne mime l'acte sexuelle de la sorte , si vulgairement, tel un animal sauvage . Il avait l'habitude qu'on le prenne tendrement, presque prudemment comme si ses partenaires le croyaient capable de leur arracher la gorge au moindre pépin ou de se briser parce qu'il était un Oméga . Alors sentir un sexe si dur et brûlant se frotter sans aucune douceur à lui , il devait bien avouer que ça l'excitait énormément . Ça l'excitait tellement qu'il était même gêné de son comportement tellement peu lui . Cet Alpha avait raison , d'habitude c'est lui qui menait la danse. Il n'avait donc jamais dû apprendre à restreindre ses gémissements de désirs , ses chaleurs qui grignotaient peu à peu son esprit critique . Il avait donc placé une main devant sa bouche pour se faire taire . Il mordit dans sa main lorsque son Alpha baissa subitement son pantalon et sursauta en sentant deux mains chaudes lui écarter les fesses .

Il se sentait , malgré l'obscurité , tellement exposé qu'il sentait ses joues rougir et cet élément le fit tiquer . Jamais encore il n'avait rougi ! Comme électrocuter , l'Oméga se retourna ... Du moins tenta . Parce que déjà son Alpha avait sa main sur sa tête et le plaquait fermement contre le matelas , comme ayant lu ses pensées . Le loup blanc sentit son cœur faire une embardé et rehausser encore la température de son corps déjà tellement chaud lorsqu'il entendit distinctement le son d'une boucle de ceinture que l'on défaisait . Il n'était pas sûr de la chose à faire . Devait-il se laisser faire et laisser l'enivrement d'être ainsi maîtrisé et ravagé le submergé ? Ou dégager cet Alpha de lui pour affirmer sa position d'Oméga insoumis bien au contraire ?

Dean ne le lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir davantage puisqu'il amenait déjà ses doigts à son intimité. L'Alpha palpa le muscle serré, tentait de forcer le passage lorsque son Oméga se déroba soudainement et pivota son buste pour balancer son bras qui atteignit le cou de l'Alpha violemment. Celui-ci jappa de douleur face à la force insoupçonné de l'Oméga qui le repoussait . Dean se retrouva allongé sur le dos et très vite chevauché . Une main le maintenait en place en appuyant sur son torse tandis que des gémissements de plaisir emplissaient peu à peu la chambre . Dean écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il comprit que son Oméga se préparait seul en vue certainement de s'empaler et de le chevaucher en solo.

Dean grogna et exulta . Pas question que ce sale petit chien prenne son pied tout seul . C'était lui l'Alpha et pas l'inverse ! Son loup grogna sévèrement , faisant se figer l'Oméga , et décupla les forces de Dean qui agrippa l'épaule du loup blanc pour le jeter violemment sur le côté. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le penser Dean était à nouveau à genoux derrière les fesses surélevés de l'Oméga qui tremblait d'un désirs ardent comme d'une douce peur d'avoir fait affront à l'Alpha maintenant furieux contre lui .

- Ne me prends pas pour ton médiocre Alpha ! Tonna Dean dont la possessivité s'était vue accrue par cet instant de rébellion . Son loup grognait de plaisirs à la perspective de remettre à sa place ce naïf loup blanc . C'est moi qui vais te baiser jusqu'à t'en faire hurler et tâche d'arrêter de remettre en question mon autorité ou je me ferais un plaisir de te corriger durant bien plus longtemps que tes chaleurs ne durerons !  
>- Alpha ! Chouina sans pouvoir s'en empêcher l'Oméga qui pressait maintenant son bassin en arrière pour faire entrer les doigts de Dean qui était juste à son entrée .<br>- Bon garçon . Fit Dean de sa voix rauque, envoyant des frissons d'extase à son Oméga .

Il empoigna avec force la hanche du loup blanc de son autre main , faisant certainement des ecchymoses, mais l'Oméga ne sembla pas s'en plaindre puisqu'il haleta puis gémit longuement lorsque Dean fit entrer profondément deux doigts en lui. Le loup blanc avait une envie folle de s'empaler sur ses doigts rudes mais la main de son Alpha agrippé à sa hanche le maintint en place sans problème . Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui serrer désespérément le bas-ventre . Il savait qu'il aurait adoré que ses amants soient bien plus rudes avec lui sans jamais permettre à son esprit d'y fantasmer trop longtemps parce que oui , son loup aimaient ça à un point où ça lui en faisait presque mal . Et c'était effrayant comme grisant à la fois .

Il voulait tellement que ça aille plus vite , que ce loup noir s'enfonce tellement plus profondément en lui et en temps normal, il l'aurait imposé à son partenaire de jeu mais là ... Sentir cette force dévoilée pour le maintenir en place , docile et soumit ... À sa merci , au bon vouloir de ses désirs le chauffait à blanc . C'était horriblement frustrant comme passionnément excitant . Il sentit les doigts en lui se retirer lentement puis rentrer en lui toujours aussi lentement mais avec une force , une autorité et une possessivité qui lui coupait le souffle et le faisait se cambrer comme jamais auparavant . Il crevait d'envie ! Il en crevait d'envie ! D'avoir le sexe de cet homme , de cet Alpha Noir en lui ! Tout ça avait le goût d'un doux péché inéluctable et oh combien désirable !

- Dit-moi , reprit Dean dons la possessivité était à son comble . Est-ce que ton Alpha te maintient comme ça ? À quatre pattes pendant qu'il laboure ton intimité ?  
>- Han hn !<br>- Réponds-moi ! Ordonna Dean en relâchant la hanche douce pour frapper rapidement la fesse de son Oméga .  
>- NON ! Non il ne ... Bégaya l'Oméga , peinant à articuler entre ses gémissements silencieux , ses frissons dès que l'Alpha bougeait en lui , son esprit affolé .<br>- Bien . Sache qu'il ne serra jamais capable de te prendre comme moi je vais te prendre . Assura Dean . Tu ne serra plus jamais satisfait de lui et viendra ici à chacune de tes chaleurs en espérant que ce soit moi qui te baise !  
>- HAlph ha !...<br>- N'est-ce pas ? Fit malicieusement Dean en accélérant d'un coup sa cadence pour la maintenir douloureusement jouissante pour le loup blanc .  
>- Oui !<br>- Tu m'attendras nu , à quatre pattes , ton joli petit cul relevé qui attendra ma saillit .  
>- Oui !<br>- Tu serras ma chienne .

Dean archa le sourcil en n'entendant pas de réponse , les gémissements d'extases s'étant même arrêté alors qu'il travaillait encore le loup blanc . Il s'arrêta donc , mit un troisième doigt et s'enfonça profondément en son Oméga qui l'accueillit pleinement sans faire de bruit toutefois . Dean se pencha sur le dos voûté du loup blanc et s'approcha de son oreille . Il allait réitérer sa question lorsqu'il fut coupé .

- Je ne suis la chienne de personne ! Fit soudainement l'Oméga avec une voix certes faible mais ferme qui surprit Dean .

Il y eut un moment de silence . L'Oméga étant dans l'incapacité de bouger , à sa grande frustration , attendait la sentence certainement très autoritaire de son Alpha, mais ce dernier resta immobile , toujours profondément logé en lui , très très proche de sa prostate . Dean resta estomaqué par la force d'esprit de cet Oméga. Il s'était défendu avec tellement de détermination et de force... Alors même qu'il sentait son fluide corporel destiné à le lubrifier s'écouler lentement sur son bras . Sûr que ce petit loup blanc avait une envie folle de dire oui à tout et n'importe quoi qu'il pourrait dire juste pour sentir quelque chose s'enfoncer enfin en lui et soulager son désir mordant. Et pourtant il ne bougeait plus du tout , ne tremblait même pas de peur face à la fureur qui aurait pris tout bon Alpha et restait fermement campé sur ses positions . Dean était impressionné . Cet Oméga était spécial .

Dean retira finalement ses doigts , ignorant le couinement de mal aise à sa manipulation peu douce . Il empoigna les hanches du loup blanc , plaça ses genoux entre les siens qu'il écarta afin d'obliger l'Oméga à ouvrir encore plus les cuisses . Dean présenta son gland et le pressa à l'entrée du loup blanc avant d'attendre , lui laissant le temps de réaliser la situation .

- Tu sais , si tu étais tombé sur un autre loup noir que moi , crois-moi qu'il t'aurait fait dire tout ce qu'il voulait de toi et pas de la plus douce des façons qu'il soit.  
>- Et bien laisse moi te dire que même si vous aboyé fort vous ne savez pas mordre .<p>

Excédé d'être pris autant à la légère par un Oméga et blanc qui plus est , Dean serra à s'en faire mal les hanches de son insolent de loup blanc et s'enfonça d'une seule poussée et jusqu'à la garde dans sa chaleur humide .

-HAAN Ha ! Gémit fortement le loup blanc qui tentait de se retenir comme il pouvait au lit face à l'assaut de Dean qui le pilonnait déjà puissamment et sans vergogne .

Dean ne disait rien et se contentait de ressentir dans le noir le plus total de la pièce le fourreau serré autour de lui qui semblait l'aspirer avec toujours plus d'avidité. Il sentait le sang chaud passant entre ses doigts dont les griffes avaient percé la peau souple et douce des cuisses qu'il serrait. Il sentait son cœur, dont le rythme était en bataille, ne cesser de manquer un battement à chacun des miaulements d'extases de son Oméga qui venait rencontrer son sexe dès qu'il n'était plus enfouie en lui .

- Et après tu n'es pas ma chienne ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement .

L'Oméga grogna en faisant mine de se relever mais abdiqua au profit de balancer ses hanches en arrière . Dean relâcha une des hanches douces pour faire passer sa main dans le creux des reins du loup blanc qui cambra encore plus son dos . L'Alpha se mordit la lèvre et s'enfonça au plus profond de son partenaire avant de se stopper malgré son sexe ne désirant que se déverser dans cet étau chaud .

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Gémit l'Oméga en tentant de reprendre le vas et viens de lui même , en vain , le loup noir lui tenait fermement l'autre hanche .

Dean faisait filer son pouce dans le creux du dos du loup . Il se lécha les lèvres en constatant sa musculation pas des moindres , certes plus fine que la sienne mais pas mal du tout pour un Oméga . C'était certainement un rebel qui ne voulait pas se laisser faire par les Alphas juste parce qu'il était un Oméga et ça , Dean devait bien avouer , que ça le charmait . Il constata également la position très osée de son partenaire et aurait donné chère pour voir son corps contorsionné ainsi juste pour pouvoir l'accueillir en lui au mieux . Il se lécha les lèvres et passa sa main sur le torse de l'Oméga qui était aussi étonnamment puissant pour un Oméga , ces derniers étant connu pour leur aspect fluet et leur agilité . Ces abdominaux étaient finement dessiné sous sa peau et se contractèrent lorsqu'il lui caressa l'abdomen. Il trouvait cet Oméga fascinant.

- Vas-tu arrêter ton cinéma et faire ce pour quoi tu es venus ! S'agaça soudainement l'Oméga en retirant la main de Dean de sur son corps .  
>- Il me semble que toi aussi tu es ici pour ça non ? Grogna Dean , mécontent d'être ainsi rembouré .<p>

L'Oméga ne dit rien , ne voyant certainement pas où il voulait en venir . Dean non plus d'ailleurs , il avait dit ça histoire de répliquer et de ne pas reprendre sa besogne comme un crétin mais un fin sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'une idée s'implanta dans son esprit . Il se pencha plus en avant , faisant gémir l'Oméga qui sentit le sexe enfouit en lui frôler une zone sensible et couina de surprise lorsque deux mains puissantes le saisir au bras pour le redresser brutalement . Il se retrouva en position assise , le sexe de l'Alpha contre lequel il était adossé toujours enfoui en lui .

- Qu'est-ce que ...  
>- C'est vrai ça , il n'y a pas que moi qui veux ça . Ronronna Dean en léchant la nuque de l'Oméga qui frémit . À ton tour de faire l'assoiffé de sexe et chevauche moi , je sais que tu en a l'habitude . Fit moqueusement Dean.<p>

La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre . Le loup blanc se tourna au prix douloureux de devoir relâcher le sexe si dur et chaud en lui , si confortablement positionné en lui . Il agrippa les épaules du loup noir qui grogna d'appréciation en tentant de visualiser cet Oméga blanc si indécent justement en train de s'empaler de lui-même sur son sexe . Dean avait le nez tout contre le creux du cou de son partenaire qui gémissait doucement en commençant un lent vas et viens en s'appuyant sur ses épaules . Dean pouvait toujours sentir l'odeur entêtante de l'autre Alpha , de l'Alpha blanc qui était le vrai partenaire de cet Oméga . Il grogna , une jalousie naissant dans ses reins . Il avait mordu ce même Oméga , pourquoi l'odeur de son Alpha restait aussi entêtante ?! Dans une passion impulsive il mordit à nouveau le loup blanc qui gémit en empoignant ses cheveux et rejetant la tête en arrière . Dean goûta son sang , un doux mélange entre douceur et adrénaline , un goût plus épicé que les autres Oméga . Même son sang clamait la force d'esprit !

Le loup blanc reprit un vas et viens bien plus rapide cette fois et profond faisait grogner Dean qui relâcha sa prise pour aider son Oméga à prendre toujours plus de son sexe en lui. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer , de visualiser comment devait être les rapports entre son Oméga et son Alpha blanc . Étaient-ils aussi passionnés ? Étaient-ils plus doux ? Était-ce plus jouissif pour l'Oméga ? Il se mordit la lèvre et repoussa brutalement le dit Oméga qui glapit pour le plaquer contre le matelas qui grinça . Il l'attrapa par le creux des genoux afin de les remonter de chaque côté de sa tête . Si cet Oméga avait une de leur caractéristique , c'était bien la souplesse puisqu'il ne prétexta aucun inconfort à sa nouvelle position . Dean sentit son sexe tressauter à l'intérieur du loup blanc , son esprit faisant déjà des images terriblement aguichante de cet Oméga , les jambes ainsi relevées tandis qu'il est profondément en lui ... Est-ce que son Alpha le prenait comme ça aussi ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de se demander .

Il avait besoin de savoir se dit-il en écartant encore plus les jambes de l'Oméga qui gémit longuement en sentant Dean s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en lui . Les loups noirs et les loups blancs avaient toujours été en compétition quel que soit le domaine et ce fait était encore plus vrai et violent entre les Alpha noirs et les Alpha blancs. Alors Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander , de vouloir être le meilleur , le plus doué , celui qui rendrait cet Oméga intrépide fou de désir . Il mit tout son poids sur les cuisses de l'Oméga qui se retrouva dans l'impossibilité totale de bouger . Tout son buste était bloqué , ses bras coincés sous ses cuisses qui encadraient ses épaules . Il ne pouvait que toucher du bout des doigts les flancs chauds de l'Alpha noir qui ravageait son corps d'ondes puissantes de plaisirs en pénétrant encore et encore son intimité .

- Dis-moi , je veux savoir . Fit soudainement son Alpha noir sans ralentir son rythme , frappant sa prostate à chaque fois , faisant naître des larmes de plaisirs dans ses yeux .  
>- HAn hn haaa Qu-Quoi ? ! Parvint-il difficilement à dire entre deux coups de reins sauvages .<br>- Hn , ton Alpha est-il capable de te faire crier d'extase de la sorte ? Fit-il en se redressant pour avoir plus d'amplitude dans le mouvement de ses hanches qu'il balança en avant , enfonçant son sexe dans l'Oméga dans des bruits humides obscènes .  
>- HAAN ! HAn ! Oh Oui ! OUi Plus Fort ALPHA !<br>- Je suppose que Hn ... Ça veut dire Han ... Non ! Fit Dean , une onde de désirs brûlante le forçant à encore accélérer la cadence bien qu'il soit déjà en sueur.

La suite ne fut plus que hurlement de plaisirs , bruits de succions , halètements incontrôlables , chaleur intenable au point d'effacer celle de leur muscles douloureux. Les ondes de plaisirs étaient tellement dévorantes qu'ils ne sentaient plus les gouttes de sueur dévaler leur peau seulement la pression du corps de l'autre. L'Oméga parvint enfin , dans un geste brusque , à débloqué ses bras qu'il alla enrouler autour des épaules de l'Alpha. Ce dernier se pencha à nouveau , agrippa ses cheveux pour que leurs lèvres se cèlent, se mordent. Leur langue se frôlèrent , sonnant le glas . La libération complaisa violemment leur corps dans l'extase alors que leur langue ne semblaient vouloir se détacher et parvenait même à s'accoupler , en osmose , dans ce souffle de force fébrile .

Doucement ils retrouvèrent leur fonction , la chambre sentait le sexe et leur odeur imprégnait l'autre , leur corps était glissant et désagréablement chaud , leurs muscles éreintés grinçaient sous leur mouvement , leur cœur faisait battre leur sang encore très vite ... Dean reposa les jambes de son Oméga qui devaient le faire souffrir et continua d'en caresser une en vue de cajoler son loup blanc qui brutalement se remit en mouvement. À sa grande surprise , Dean se retrouva à nouveau repoussé et l'instant d'après l'Oméga descendait du lit .

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque encore influencé par son orgasme .  
>- C'était très sympa mais je dois rentrer . Répondit l'Oméga nonchalamment .<br>- Mais enfin , tu peux pas rentrer maintenant . Tu es en plein milieu de tes chaleurs !  
>- Merci de te soucier de moi mais c'est inutile . Fit-il en s'éloignant encore plus , en vue de trouver la sortie .<br>- T'es dingue , tu vas te faire agresser par le premier Alpha qui passera à côté de toi si tu pars maintenant ! Prévint Dean mais en vain puisque le loup blanc ne daigna lui répondre et sortit de la chambre pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir également plongé dans l'obscurité .

Dean resta estomaqué pendant un bon moment . Quel genre d'Oméga se risquerait à tromper son Alpha avec un Alpha de l'autre espèce ? Se risquerait à se balader dehors en pleine chaleur ? Avec encore très certainement du sperme coulant à l'intérieur de ses cuisses ? C'était du délire .

À suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Alpha&Oméga**

**Chapitre 3**

Sam était partit à la rencontre de son frère dès qu'il avait vue son Oméga partir et l'écoutait babiller sans rien dire .

- Putain Sammy ! Pourquoi t'es pas surpris ? Demanda Dean qui venait de lui raconter le comportement de son Oméga blanc dont il avait d'ailleurs fait taire l'espèce d'instinct sans vraiment savoir pourquoi .  
>- Parce que je sais très bien comment fonctionne ... Sam se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de faire une bourde avant de reprendre . Cet Oméga... C'est tout à fait normal venant de lui .<br>- Tu connais son nom n'est ce pas ? Fit immédiatement Dean .  
>- On connaît le nom de tout nos Omégas . Mais ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ils sont tous protégé par le secret professionnel .<br>- Parce que s'envoyer en l'air c'est considéré comme une activité professionnelle ? Se moqua Dean .  
>- On en à déjà parlé Dean . Tous les Omégas n'ont pas la chance d'avoir un bonne Alpha auprès d'eux . Cette structure est géré par des professionnelles et notre boulot est de les aider en les protégeant alors non , tu n'auras pas le nom de cette Oméga . Fit sévèrement Sam .<br>- Tss ... Bougonna Dean en fusillant des yeux son frère . Comment tu fais pour rester si calme au près de tout ses Omégas toi aussi ?! T'es sûr que t'es un Alpha ? Demanda Dean en examinant son frère.

Sam roula des yeux en soufflant de lassitude .

- Mon esprit est plus fort que mon corps voilà tout . Répondit-il . Et ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'arrêter de penser avec ton cerveau situé entre ton nombril et tes genoux !

Dean ignora la remarque de son frère en faisant un geste de la main évasif.

- Non mais tu te rends pas compte ! Il es partit en plein milieu ! Il a forcément des emmerdes maintenant , tout le monde rentre du boulot c'est ...  
>- Arrête de t'inquiéter , il vas très bien . Il revient toujours et refait toujours la même chose . C'est un grand garçon , il sait s'occuper de lui tout seul !<br>- Oui c'est sûr . Fit Dean en bougonnant . Bon , si tu dis que ça vas le faire . Finit par abdiquer Dean . D'ailleurs , se souvint-il , comment pouvez vous assurer la confidentialité des Omégas et des Alphas s'ils peuvent se reconnaître entre eux par l'odeur ? Demanda t-il , réellement curieux .  
>- Le premier Oméga avec qui tu es couplé est toujours un partenaire "idéal" assurant une bonne entente . Si le duo marche bien , le couple peut rester ensemble .Expliqua Sam .<br>- Un peu comme une agence matrimonial . Fit Dean en haussant des sourcils .  
>- Oui , on peut dire ça . Fit Sam en souriant , se rappelant avoir de cette façon fait sortir plusieurs Oméga du système avec joie . Toute fois il est tout à fait possible que l'un ou l'autre ne veuille préserver ce duo et demande un nouveau partenaire . Une évaluation est refaite et avec l'accord de l'Oméga , l'Alpha est demandé lorsque son nouveau partenaire est en chaleur .<br>- D'accord , chantonna Dean , tu sais que c'est un peu flippant ?  
>- Rien est fait contre le consentement des deux parties , en particulier celui de l'Oméga .<br>- Et ben ! Elle m'avait pas raconté tout ça ta collègue !  
>- Oui c'était un peu précipité pour toi . Ton Oméga avait besoin d'attention au plus vite , en particulier lui .<br>- Mon Oméga ? Demanda Dean , incertain .  
>- Oui , au yeux de la structure tu es couplé avec lui . À moins que tu ne le refuses ou que lui ne te refuse , tu serras appelé la prochaine fois qu'il aura besoin de toi .<br>- J'ai l'impression d'être un sex-toy . Murmura Dean .  
>- Et quel sex-toy ! Se moqua gentiment Sam . Tu comptes changer de partenaire ? C'est tout à fait possible . Ton ami Benny ne semble pas vouloir se décider d'ailleurs .<br>- Lui ne tient pas en place pour le moment mais moi ... Je souhaiterait le garder après tout, c'est assez flatteur de se voir confié le petit spécial .

Sam rit en secouant la tête avant de le regarder profondément .

- Beaucoup d'Alphas on tenté leur chance avec lui tu sais et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait une fois qu'ils étaient avec lui mais tout de suite après les deux parties refusaient systématiquement de revoir l'autre . Tu es le premier à vouloir encore de lui et c'est la première fois que qu'il passait à côté de moi sans faire le geste de décapitation pour me signifier que je devais te gerter .

Dean sourit , voyant très bien cet intrépide faire ce genre de chose pour ses autres Alphas ... Mais combien avait-il eut d'amants d'ailleurs ? C'était du délire ! Il sortit de ses rêveries en se rappelant sa question première . Comment faisait les autres Omégas pour ne pas être reconnu par l'odeur comme lui en avait fait l'exploit avec cet Oméga Blanc !

- Putain tu m'as balancé tellement d'informations que je me souviens même pas si tu as réellement répondus à ma question !  
>- Nous choisissons les duo principalement géographiquement . Fit Sam en souriant . Ils ne se sont jamais rencontré et ne se rencontrerons jamais . C'est pour ça que moins on change les couples mieux c'est .<br>- D'accord ! Ça doit être le gros bordel pour gérer tout ce beau monde !  
>- Tu n'as pas idée ! Fit Sam en faisant une mou prouvant l'immensité du travail à faire .<br>- En tout cas ça fait plaisirs de te revoir . Poursuivit Dean avec un doux sourire .  
>- Moi aussi , même si je n'aurais pas pensé que ce serait ici . Sourit Sam avant d'enlacer son frère . Tu devrais prendre une douche, tu pus le sexe. Fit le cadet en retroussant le nez.<p>

-Parce qu'il y a des douches ? Demanda Dean abasourdit.

-Évidemment, c'est indispensable pour passer incognito dans la rue après une séance.

-Tu insinues que l'on pourrait me confondre avec un Oméga ? Moi ? La virilité incarné ? Fit Dean en montrant de ses mains ouvertes son torse bombé, ce qui fit ricaner Sam.

-J'insinue tout simplement que tu schlingues !

-N'importe quoi, je sens l'Alpha accomplit !

Sam pouffa moqueusement en secouant la tête face au idioties de son frère qui lui frappa l'épaule fraternellement. Ils se quittèrent en se promettant de se revoir bientôt dans d'autres circonstances et reprirent leur petit bonhomme de chemin . Dean alla se laver en rentrant chez lui , se débarrassant de l'odeur de l'Oméga qui , à sa grande surprise , n'avait pas perturbé plus que ça les gens qu'ils avait croisé dans la rue . Pourtant l'odeur qu'il avait sur lui était entêtante... Son Oméga avait très certainement du faire la même chose , se frottant vigoureusement pour enlever son odeur et éviter de se faire pincer par son Alpha . Dean ne manqua pas de raconter à Benny ce qu'il s'était passé en omettant les détails compromettants évidement .

- À ce point là ? S'émerveilla Benny .  
>- Je t'assure , c'était le pied . Répondit Dean , des étoiles dans les yeux .<br>- Pourquoi j'ai jamais eut cette merveille ?  
>- Je crois qu'il lui choisisse ses partenaires avec encore plus de précautions que les autres. Disons que c'est un coup de bol que je corresponde à ce dont il a besoin .<br>- Veinard ! S'exclama bêtement Benny avec un grand sourire .

Dean rit en consultant une page internet . C'est pas tout mais il n'avait presque pas fait avancé son travail .

- Et tu comptes le garder comme partenaire ? Reprit Benny qui lui n'était pas du tout décidé à bosser .  
>- Oui après je ne sais pas s'il compte me virer plus tard . Lorsque Sammy m'appellera se serra soit dans un mois pour me dire de retourner le faire grimper au rideau , fit Dean en faisant sourire espiègle à Benny , soit avant pour me demander si je veux un autre partenaire ou arrêter .<br>- T'inquiète il vas te garder .

Dean ne dit rien , pas réellement sûr de ce que voulais cet Oméga . Soudain Garth , un humain, entra dans leur bureau .

- Voilà le dossier sur les répercutions de la pandémie d'Eliopa de 1998 sur les loups blanc . Fit-il en leur balançant le dit dossier sur le bureau de Dean avant de s'en aller en vitesse .  
>- Attend , attend ! Pourquoi c'est à nous de gérer leur petit affaire ? Râla Benny .<br>- Parce nous ont est déjà débordé , et qu'en plus on doit gérer vos deux dossiers en même temps parce que vous n'êtes pas foutu de trouver le courage de poser vos mains sur un objets qu'ils ont touché ! Fit Garth , agacé . En plus c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que vous toucher quelque chose qu'ils ont touché , vous le faîtes tout le temps à la machine à café .  
>- Pardon ? Commença à s'outrer Benny .<br>- C'est bon , c'est bon je m'en occupe . Fit soudainement Dean en prenant le dossier qui trouvait qu'après avoir couché avec un Oméga Blanc il n'était plus à ça près .

Dean ignora le regard perplexe de Benny sur lui et ouvrit le dossier . Comme d'habitude le travail des loups blancs était clair et organisé , complet et détaillé . Ils devaient bien se marrer quant il voyait certain travaux de certain loup noir pensa t-il en regardant Benny qui pianotait furieusement sur son clavier . Ordinairement les loups blancs et les loups noir interagissaient entre eux indirectement via les humains . Mais il arrivait que parfois celle-ci soit plus direct . Ce qui n'enchantait généralement aucun des loups .

- Tu viens ce soir on sort . Fit soudainement Benny .  
>- Si tu veux . Répondit distraitement Dean .<br>- Cool , il y a un nouveau bar qui viens d'ouvrir il parait ...

Dean ne prêta que d'une oreille attention à Benny et lut distraitement le nom des personnes ayant fait ce dossier : Gabriel , Uriel , Castiel et Samandriel Novak . Quatre frères très certainement . Les loups blanc avaient d'étrange tradition pour nommer leurs louveteaux. Ici par exemple, ils avaient été nommé de façon à ce que la dernière voyelle du prénom soit la même pour chacun d'entre eux . Une méthode assez courante... Cette méthode les faisaient d'ailleurs toujours bien marrer puisqu'elle penser aux gaulois dans Astérix et Obélix. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être con ces loups blancs ! Pensa Dean en souriant.

S'il y avait bien une seule chose qui concernait les deux espèces de loups , c'était les maladies . Bien que la nature les ait dotés de différentes particularités , elle avait fait l'impasse sur les maladies . Ainsi lorsqu'une épidémie se déclarait elle ne touchait pas qu'une espèce de loup mais tout le monde . Des instituts faisant travailler ce tout le monde avait du voir le jour , grâce à l'action humaine il fallait bien le dire , qui avait forcé tout le monde à travailler "ensemble" jusqu'à une certaine limite évidement . Parce que lorsqu'un village de loups blanc était sujet à une maladie très virulente et que le village non loin d'à côté de loup noir n'en savait strictement rien ... Tout pouvait très vite dégénéré à l'échelle internationale. C'était d'ailleurs suite à une pandémie d'ordre mondial ayant fait des milliers de morts que l'OMSLH , organisation mondial de la santé des loups et des humains , avait vue le jour .

Dean parcouru le dossier , nota en triant les informations données jusqu'à ce que Benny ne se lève , lui proposant d'aller manger . Dean ne refusa pas , sa nuque commençant à être douloureuse et son estomac à manifesté son appétit d'ogre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le self en papotant de tout et de rien . Il n'y avait qu'une institut qui mélangeait de la sorte toutes les espèces . C'était la leur . Généralement les autres établissements étaient constitué par soit des loups noir , soit des loups blanc , soit des loups noir et des humains , soit des loups blanc et des humains . Au grand jamais des loups noir et des loups blanc n'étaient mélangé. Hors ici on réunissait tout le monde , certes l'endroit où on mangeait était séparer , d'un côté les loups blanc et de l'autre côté les loups noir cependant ils allaient cherché leur nourriture au même endroit , ce qui parfois pouvait créer des conflits . Les humains alors , malgré leur manque de force évident n'hésitait pas à intervenir . Les loups noir comme les loups blanc étant en bon terme avec ces derniers et voulant que ça le reste , chacun se calmait ... La plus part du temps .

- Oui c'est sûr , il aurait put faire un effort la dessus mais ... Dean se stoppa , son regard avait perçu un visage familier . Ils faut bien qu'on interagisse un minimum sinon ... Continua-t-il plus doucement en marchant plus vite pour rattraper celui qui avait capté son attention .  
>- Dean , tu es bien trop ouvert d'esprit . Ça te jouera des tours un jour . Dean ?<p>

Ce dernier n'écoutait plus Benny et se procurait un rapidement un plateau en vue de se mettre juste à côté de cet Alpha Blanc qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué . C'était lui , l'Alpha cocu de son Oméga de la veille . Un sourire vicelard s'afficha sur ses traits tandis qu'il se penchait pour sentir l'odeur de l'Alpha . Il embaumait l'odeur virile et testostéroné typique d'un Alpha . Et c'était très exactement elle qu'il avait perçu sur la peau de l'Oméga . Il possédait également une fragrance de l'odeur de ce dernier très certainement encore en chaleur ... Mais ce qui le surpris le plus fut la touche très légère , familière et un peu perturbante de sa propre odeur . Dean écarquilla les yeux , cet idiot d'Oméga n'avait pas réussit à enlever son odeur ou quoi ? Pire son Alpha savait ce qu'il faisait mais aimait ça ? Non ! Le dit Alpha se retourna justement et planta ses yeux immensément bleu et surpris sur lui .

- On peut savoir ce que tu fous ? Gronda t-il en reprenant contenance , clairement mécontent qu'un Alpha noir le renifle de la sorte .  
>- Désolé mec , j'ai cru sentir une odeur familière . Fit Dean en souriant malicieusement provoquant un regard perplexe de l'Alpha blanc sur lui qui le regarda gravement .<p>

Ce dernier secoua la tête d'un air consterné , mettant en travers de son front une mèche de cheveux couleur nuit . Dean observa cet Alpha dans son ensemble , fait rarissime d'un loup noir envers un loup blanc . D'ailleurs celui-ci n'était pas mal du tout . La carrure d'un Alpha , le regard d'un Alpha , le magnétisme d'un Alpha , tout en la personne devant lui gueulait "Je suis un putain d'Alpha alors t'as intérêt à avoir une putain de bonne raison pour venir me caser les couilles !" sans oublier ce côté digne limite arrogant qui caractérisait les loups blanc .

- À l'avenir tâche de garder ta truffe où elle est le cabot . Répondit avec acidité son vis à vis en commençant à se détourner .

Mais Dean le reteint par le bras et le tira à lui , dévoilant sa tâche de naissance en forme de lune sur sa clavicule . Ainsi la sienne était là ... Tout les loups blanc avait une tâche de naissance en forme de lune plus clair que leur peau, seul l'endroit où elle était situé dépendait de leur branche familial . Ça marchait un peu comme un nom de famille . La tâche des loups noir était elle un soleil . Un cercle parfait dont l'intérieur était plus foncé que la couleur de leur peau , l'endroit changeant en fonction des gènes également . Lui et Sam avait tout les deux leur tâche de naissance juste à côté de leur pectoral droit .

- Hey , ce n'est pas très sympa de parler de la sorte à un de tes cousins . Fit-il , d'humeur à jouer .  
>- Tu n'es en rien mon cousin . Fit l'Alpha blanc en dégageant son bras d'un mouvement sec avant de remettre le col de sa chemise en place rapidement , le fusillant du regard en même temps .<br>- Les loups noir sont les cousins des loups blanc mon gars et ce depuis toujours .  
>- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je veux te considérer comme tel . Répondit sèchement l'Alpha blanc .<br>- Et bein ! Tes frangins doivent te détester !

L'Alpha allait répliquer juste au moment où une voix situé au fond de la salle à manger des loups blanc ne se fasse entendre .

- Castiel , laisse donc ce crétin trouver autre chose à faire de sa misérable vie et vient manger .

Alors comme ça c'était Castiel son petit nom... Très intéressant sachant qu'il avait son travail en main y a pas deux minutes... Et bien Castiel , permet moi de te dire que ton Oméga t'as trompé et pas plus tard qu'hier avec la personne qui est justement devant toi ! Pensa Dean vicieusement au moment où le dit Castiel lui lança un dernier regard noir , la main toujours plaqué sur sa clavicule avant de se détourner pour rejoindre ses amis .

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend Dean ? Demanda Benny à son ami .  
>- Je sais pas pourquoi , j'adore emmerder celui-là .<br>- T'aimera beaucoup moins quant il t'auras remit à ta place .  
>- Tu crois qu'il en serait capable ? Demanda Dean , intéressé .<br>- Si un Alpha blanc péteux en être capable ? Était-ce seulement une question Dean ?

Ce dernier sourit avant de suivre son ami du côté loups noir . Le reste de la journée se fit sans grand changement , Dean avait à nouveau analysé le dossier mais d'un œil nouveau. Relisant tout ses travaux impeccables et ses diagrammes parfaits et précis . Ce type devait être une tête . Ils finirent par quitter le bureau et se rendre dans un bar immédiatement . La ville était à eux jusqu'à minuit .

À suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Oméga and Alphas**

**Chapitre 4**

Ils se rendirent dans un bar à trois minutes de chez Dean , parfait pour profiter pleinement des 5 heures de liberté inconditionnels . Il partait à 11h57 et c'était dans la poche . Benny lui en revanche était à un quart d'heure et devait toujours partir en premier pour ne pas avoir d'emmerdes , ce que personne ne désirait .

- Et tu sais pas ce qu'il a osé me dire ce sale petit fumier ? Que de toute façon j'aurais même pas été capable de le remplacer même si je suis un Bêta ! Ce qu'il faut pas entendre d'un Oméga qui est à chaque mois absent pendant une semaine parce qu'il a besoin d'un coup de bite !

Des rires explosèrent à l'anecdote du frère de Gordon mais Dean resta silencieux et immuable. Gordon était à côté de son frère et reprit la parole .

- Et qu'est ce que t'as fait du coup ? Demanda t-il à son frère d'un ton neutre.  
>- Du coup j'ai essayé de l'intimidé comme toi tu fais mais il s'est débattu la petite salope ! C'est clair que j'aurais été un Alpha comme toi il aurait écarté les cuisses aussi sec et m'aurais montré un putain de respect !<br>- Je n'en suis même pas sûr qu'il les aurait écarté tu vois. Intervient soudain Dean , incapable de ce taire plus longtemps . Alors te montrer du respect ! Tu pourrais crever qu'il s'en foutrait , ça c'est clair et il aurait d'ailleurs bien raison.  
>- T'es qui toi d'abord , tu parles pas depuis que je suis arrivé et maintenant tu m'envoies chier ? S'offusqua ... Rémi ? Ramo ? Dean ne s'en souvenait pas et il s'en tapait bien d'ailleurs.<br>- Quant son seul sujet de conversation est la façon que l'on traite un Oméga qui d'ailleurs n'as aucune raison de te considérer comme son supérieur , tu l'as toi même très bien dit : tu n'es pas ton frère , tu n'es qu'un Bêta idiot et imbu de lui même , on se la ferme et on acquiesce à ce que dit l'Alpha qui est en l'occurrence : Moi . Débita Dean en fusillant du regard ce sale petit crétin qui devint rouge de colère .

Ce dernier regarda son frère qui n'avait pas bronché tout du long du discourt de Dean .

- Gordon ! Se plaignit-il , en vue d'obtenir le soutient de son frère qui le regarda en coin .  
>- Pour une fois je n'ai rien à redire à ce que viens de dire Dean . Tu es un grand garçon maintenant étant donné que tu te permets d'intimider les Omégas alors débrouille toi avec mon ami seul .<p>

Le frère de Gordon bougonna avant de trouver le culot de se lever pour faire plus imposant et pointa Dean du doigt qui ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur d'étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas parce que t'es un Alpha que t'as forcément raison ! Commença le Bêta , son ton s'affaiblissant de secondes en secondes devant le regard meurtrier de son vis à vis qui parvenait à le regarder de haut même s'il était encore assied . Alors si je dit que les Omégas sont des chiennes c'est le cas ! Finit-il avec une posture bien moins droite .

Dean plissa des yeux . Il serra ses poings et repoussa brutalement sa chaise qui alla percuter violemment le sol tandis qu'il frappait du poing la table.

- Lorsque tu auras actuellement baisé un Oméga le puceau , tu pourras me reparler de ça . Et même à ce moment là je pourrais t'envoyer chier parce que même si tu es souvent mieux traité que les Omégas , tu restes le dindon de la farce à ne pas pouvoir comprendre ni l'Oméga, ni l'Alpha . Tu te souviens , fit Dean en prenant appuie de ses deux mains sur la table pour se pencher vers le Bêta qui se recula instinctivement , tu ne sent rien ! Alors ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'apprendre la réalité des Omégas et me dire qui ils sont . D'ailleurs tu devrais t'abstenir de parler d'eux tout court . Fit-il avec fermeté , une rage nouvelle pour ce genre d'opinion tellement cliché et arriéré des Omégas qui étaient de braves personnes.

Rami avait détourner le regard et baisser la tête dès qu'il avait frappé du poing la table . Il tremblait légèrement et semblait mourir d'envie de s'enfuir mais l'aura de Dean l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement .

- Aller , retourne à la maison crétin . Fit Gordon en frappant l'arrière du crâne de son frère qui s'exécuta sans demander son reste.  
>- Désolé pour ça , je sais comment ta famille perçois les Omégas et que vous les respectez bien plus que la plus part des gens . S'excusa Gordon .<br>- C'est surtout mon frère qui les respectes éperdument , je ne faisait que remettre à sa place un idiot croyant pouvoir s'avancer sur une réalité qu'il ne comprend pas et ne serra jamais en mesure de comprendre . Malgré les langues de putes et les ragots , les Omégas valent tout aussi voir mieux que les Bêtas car eux savent se faire pardonner leurs erreurs ! Rit doucement Dean en faisant un clin d'œil à Gordon qui sourit en secouant la tête .

Étrangement , malgré tout leur points de vue différent , lui et Gordon était en phase lorsque le sujet de conversation était intitulé : "Omégas" . Pour une raison qu'il ignore , Gordon ne les traînaient pas dans la boue pour ce qu'ils sont bien qu'il ne disait rien lorsqu'un autre loup parlait de cette façon à la différence de Dean. Lui n'avait pas peur de se faire des ennemis haut placés et surtout, il n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche .

Dean bifurqua dans le bar , un billard avec Benny , une autre bière avec Gordon , une conversation agitée avec Jo , une Bêta culotée hilarante, une autre conversation plus intellectuelle avec Kevin , un jeune Oméga posé vivant avec Crowley , un Alpha pas toujours très net ou rassurant avec qui Dean argumentait souvent . Benny lui tapait sur l'épaule justement au moment où il pensait avoir trouvé l'argument pouvant enfin clouer le bec de l'autre Alpha manipulateur .

- J'espère que c'est important Benny parce que tu m'as fait oublier ce que je comptait lui dire ! S'agaça t-il gentiment .  
>- Désolé vieux , c'était pour te dire que j'y allait . Oublie pas de partir d'ici 12 minutes . Prévient Benny avant de partir en faisant un geste d'au-revoir de la main<br>- No problème , à demain ! Cria Dean en se retournant vers Crowley qui s'était rassit confortablement dans son fauteuil , une main tenant nonchalamment sa tête .

Sûr que ce vieux fou avait déjà trouvé tout plein de contre attaque .

- Je disais donc , reprit Dean , tu peux pas manger un mur de Barbapapa si tu es diabétique !  
>- T'es même pas sensé être diabétique .<br>- Exactement ! C'était une maladie humaine ça !  
>- Et donc ?<br>- Et donc où est l'intérêt de la manger si tu peux la déchirer avec tes griffes ?  
>- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le diabète .<br>- C'est qu'il n'y en a aucun .  
>- Quoi ? T'es sérieux ?<br>- Tu vas me dire que c'est la première connerie que t'entend de moi ?! Fit sarcastiquement Dean qui décidément ne se lassait pas des parlottes n'ayant ni queue ni tête avec ce type là !

La seule fois où Dean observa sa montre , il était déjà et 56 . Il sauta sur ses pieds en disant rapidement au revoir , ne désirant pas se retrouver coincé ici toute la nuit et encore moins se faire alpagué par des loups blanc mangeur de viande de loups noir bien fraîche . Il sortit rapidement dans la rue et entama une marche rapide jusque chez lui . Il n'en était même pas à la moitié du chemin lorsqu'il se fit attraper au tournant d'un coin de rue où un bar pour loups blancs était déjà sacrément remplit .

- Tient tient tient , mais qui voilà . Un retardataire . Fit une voix rauque ne présageant rien de bon .

Dean se tourna vers la voix . Un grand Alpha blanc au cheveux châtain et au sourire ravit le fixait . Dean regarda sa montre et vit affiché 58 sur le cadrant .

- C'est encore nos temps , alors un conseil , tu remballes les crocs ! Se défendit-il .  
>- Je ne crois pas mon mignon . Débarqua de nul part sur sa droite un autre Alpha blanc , plus petit avec un air plus joueur lui montrant son portable allumé où il pouvait lire 00h03 .<p>

Dean regarda à nouveau sa montre puis sortit son portable et grimaça . Il n'aurait jamais du accepté le cadeau de ce crétin de Garth ! Évidemment il fallait qu'elle retarde ! Et de 5 minutes en plus !

- Merde ... Souffla t-il .  
>- Comme tu dis . Intervint un autre putain d'Alpha blanc sur sa gauche . Celui-ci plus dans un style homme d'affaire mais pas des moins imposant .<p>

Dean était encerclé par trois Alphas blanc qui ne manquait pas d'attiré l'attention d'autre loups blanc . Il était clairement dans la merde ...

- Écoutez , c'est une malheureuse erreur . Ma montre retarde et c'est vous qui venez juste de me l'apprendre . Je vous assure que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de violer vos temps de territoire . Expliqua Dean , emmenant les Alphas blanc à le reconsidérer.  
>- Il fallait être plus prévenant mon chou . Finit par dire le plus petit des Alpha avec un grand sourire vicelard . Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas occupé de faire fuir un Alpha noir avec la queue entre les jambes. N'est ce pas les gars ?<br>- Attendez ! Pria Dean en mettant ses mains en face de lui . Vous n'êtes pas connu pour votre sauvagerie à la différence de nous vous ...  
>- Où est ta tâche ? Demanda le grand châtain l'ayant interpellé .<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Il demande où est ta tâche de naissance cabot noir . Fit l'Alpha sur sa gauche .<br>- Sur ... Sur mon torse . Fit Dean , perplexe . Pourquoi cette question ?  
>- Enlève ton T-shirt . Ordonna l'Alpha sur sa droite qui se mit à sucer une sucette sortie de sa poche .<p>

Dean le dévisagea . Pourquoi voulait-il la voir ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on montrait , même entre loups de la même espèce ! L'endroit où elle était placé symbolisait des choses privés sur vous et votre famille . Si l'on s'y connaissait bien on pouvait tout savoir rien qu'en regardant son emplacement exact . Un loup possédant une tâche visible comme sur le dos de la main ou dans le cou la cache . Il doutait que des loups blanc sache la signification de l'emplacement de sa tâche . Ils ne voulait lui faire faire ça que pour une seule et unique raison alors : le mettre à nu , l'humilier .

- Tu n'as pas entendu ? Montre nous ta tâche de naissance . Ordonna plus sévèrement l'un d'eux .

Dean grogna , les menaçants et les mettant au défis de l'y obliger . Une masse de loups blanc regardait maintenant leur altercation et il savait qu'il n'aurait personne qui viendrait le secourir et serait obligé tôt ou tard d'abdiquer . Toute fois n'était pas Alpha qui le voulait , il allait se battre .

- Quoi t'as jamais vue à quoi ressemble la tâche de naissance de tes cousins les loups noir ? Désireux d'apprendre ? Demanda t-il sarcastiquement , connaissant déjà la réponse .  
>- Exactement . Fit soudainement une autre voix lointaine, bien plus rauque et putain de rocailleuse .<p>

Dean écarquilla les yeux en voyant Castiel s'approcher de lui. Les loups blanc lui laissaient le passage . Il inspirait le respect comme tout bon Alpha mais lui encore plus que les autres . Castiel se posta juste devant lui et le regarda immédiatement dans les yeux .

- Je veux la voir . Affirma Castiel juste à quelques centimètres de Dean qui déglutit . Tu vas me la montrer , n'est ce pas Dean ?

Ce dernier frissonna en entendant son nom dans la bouche de l'Alpha . Comment avait-il appris son nom ? Son Oméga ? Impossible son Oméga ne connaissait pas son nom . Il avait donc forcément fouillé dans les données de l'institution . Il savait craquer les codes ... Génial ! Heureusement qu'il ne tenait pas de journal intime en ligne sur lequel il aurait raconté ses exploits sexuels ! Voyant que Dean ne bougeait toujours pas , Castiel attrapa lui même le bas du haut de son vis à vis et le releva brutalement . Tout l'abdomen de Dean était dévoilé lorsqu'enfin il se reprit .

- Moi il y a quelqu'un que je voudrais voir , un certain Oméga . Fit-il , ses paroles stoppant net l'Alpha blanc qui le regarda avec des yeux acérés .  
>- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Castiel d'une voix surprise . Mais Dean n'était pas dupe .<br>- Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle , de telles morsures n'ont pas put passé inaperçu . Fit-il malicieusement .

Soudainement Dean fut saisit à la nuque et forcé de s'avancer d'un pas en courbant le dos lorsque Castiel le tira à lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille .

- Tu en parles à qui que ce soit et tu es un Alpha noir mort !

Dean déglutit face à la pression de tant d'Alpha sur lui et opina doucement du chef . Castiel le relâcha et se détourna en parlant .

- On laisse celui-ci tranquille , je le ramène chez lui . Il a fait une erreur , ça arrive à tout le monde .  
>- Mais Cassie ...<br>- Une prochaine fois Gabriel . Fit autoritairement Castiel en le fusillant du regard pour le surnom fleur bleu . Suis moi , à moins que tu ne veux te faire chopper deux pas plus loin . Reprit-il en direction de Dean qui obtempéra et suivit le brun .

Ils marchèrent sans rien dire , les loups blanc passant par là les regardant étrangement , connaissant Dean pour être un loup noir ou tout simplement ne le connaissant pas et présumant de son espèce au vue des dires de ses semblables .

- À partir de là je peux y aller seul . Fit Dean lorsqu'il furent au pied de son immeuble mais l'Alpha blanc le regarda sans rien faire .

Dean souffla et le laissa le suivre jusqu'à la porte de son apparte qu'il ouvrit . Il se retourna en vue de faire dégager son pot de colle avec un bon coup de pied au cul . Il était de nouveau dans son territoire et ce quelque soit l'heure . Mais Castiel le pris par surprise et le repoussa violemment dans son appart afin d'en franchir le pas . Dean le fusilla du regard en se remettant d'aplomb mais resta immobile , les poings serrés tandis que l'intrus observait silencieusement les lieux . Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait bon Dieu ?

- Tu as eut de la chance que je soit intervenu . Finit par dire l'Alpha en continuant d'observer les alentours .  
>- J'ai surtout de la chance d'avoir une personne en commun avec toi .<br>- En parlant de ça . Reprit le loup blanc et redevenant très sérieux , son attention de nouveau toute focalisée sur Dean . Tu as pris quelque chose qui m'appartient , fit-il en serrant les mâchoires , je veux quelque chose en retour .  
>- ... Je n'ai rien à te donner à par si tu veux la collection complète des albums d'ACDC . Fit-il d'un air idiot .  
>- Je veux ta tâche .<p>

Dean le regarda en clignant des yeux .

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ma tâche ? Elle est exactement comme celle de tout les autres loups noir ! Et de toute façon elle n'est pas détachable , désolé mon gars ! S'agaça Dean en agitant les bras de mouvements violents.  
>- Tu as baisé mon Oméga ! S'exclama soudainement Castiel , furieux . Je pouvais sentir ton odeur partout sur lui ! C'était répugnant ! Tu as pris une part de moi et tu me l'as rendu détraqué !<br>- C'est tout de même pas ma faute si ton Oméga n'est pas satisfait avec toi quant même ?! S'outra Dean .  
>- On vas faire plus simple , se calma soudainement Castiel , ses yeux bleu cyan flamboyant de fureur, chose qui ne valait vraiment rien de bon . Soit tu me donnes ce qui me revient de droit , soit je fais en sorte que ce ne soit pas mon Oméga qui soit traîné dans la boue si ça s'apprenait mais toi . Et je suis sûr que tu te rends compte que j'en suis parfaitement capable . Menaça Castiel de sa voix rauque à faire froid dans le dos .<p>

Dean déglutit difficilement . Il avait certes de la trempe mais avoir un Alpha blanc ayant assez d'influence pour faire reculer un groupe entier de loups blanc et pour ordonner à trois autres Alphas d'arrêter de l'utiliser comme amuse gueule en pétard contre lui n'était clairement pas désirable ! Sûr qu'il serait capable de mettre à exécution sa menace ... Dean porta ses mains hésitantes au bas de son haut qu'il pinça entre ses pouces et ses index sous le regard intense de Castiel qui restait stoïque . Dean fut tenté d'entamer un combat mais même s'il avait plus de chance de parvenir à le mettre KO , le résulta serait le même et il ne pourrait plus sortir de chez lui sans se faire huer , insulté voir pire . Il retira donc d'un mouvement rapide et sec son T-shirt qu'il jeta ensuite avec colère au sol .

Dean bomba le torse pour paraître moins fragile , désarmé et exposé ... Mais il sentit son cœur faire une embardé et commencer un marathon à cent à l'heure lorsqu'il releva son regard . Jamais encore un loup , noir ou blanc , ne l'avait détaillé comme le faisait Castiel . Et de savoir qu'il s'agissait non seulement d'un loups blanc mais également d'un Alpha ... Dean sentit un frémissement crépiter dans sa colonne et la redresser . Le brun s'approcha encore plus du loup noir et détailla sa musculature avec minutie . Il alla jusqu'à poser le bouts de ses doigts contre la peau tanné de Dean qui haleta en sentant la peau fraîche dévaler doucement son torse , son abdomen .

- Alors c'est ce corps qui à pris possession de mon Oméga . Souffla l'Alpha blanc en se mettant sur le côté pour enfin voir la tâche de naissance de Dean qui était à cheval sur son pectoral droit et ses flancs . Un Alpha noir . Murmura t-il sombrement avant de s'éloigner soudainement de Dean comme s'il avait été brûlé ou répugné .

Il s'arrêta au pas de la porte , resta de dos et tourna légèrement son visage vers lui .

- Mon Oméga est ... Spécial .

Tu m'apprends rien vieux voulu dire Dean mais il se tu .

- Il semblerait avoir trouvé en toi ce qu'il cherche et tu vas être contraint de t'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse de toi aussi . Est ce que tu m'as bien compris ?

Dean ne répondit pas et acéra son regard , clairement mécontent qu'un Alpha blanc lui donne des ordres . Il se demanda comment l'Oméga de Castiel ne pouvait pas être satisfait de son Alpha au vue de l'autorité dont il pouvait faire preuve ... Peut être que Castiel préférait le sexe doux ... Peu importe se reprit-il en constatant qu'il était enfin seul chez lui, Castiel ayant pris son silence pour une approbation. Il émit un bruit agacé en balançant ses chaussures .

- Connard de loup blanc . Murmura t-il avec acidité avant de se diriger dans sa chambre , vanné .

À suivre ... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Alpha & Oméga**

**Chapitre 5**

Dean passa délicatement le rasseoir sur sa peau devant un miroir. Il avait une conférence ce matin et dieu sait qu'il n'avait pas envie de présenter cette stupide recherche au trou d'uc de la hiérarchie supérieur. Il était tendu et agacé et non pas seulement pour cette putain de réunion d'ailleurs... Ça faisait 2 mois qu'il n'avait pas tiré son coup et ça commençait à lui donner une sacrée crampe dans la partie sud de son anatomie !

En effet, l'Oméga de Castiel n'avait pas donné signe de vie à Oméga's home et encore moins de demande afin d'être soulagé sexuellement. Castiel avait dût s'occuper de lui ces deux derniers mois... Ou alors il avait reconsidéré la chose et résilier leur petit accord... Il espérait que ce n'était pas ce dernier point parce qu'il sentait que s'il allait coucher avec un autre loup, même un Oméga, il serrait profondément déçu du voyage. Il devait bien l'avouer, l'Oméga de Castiel était une bête au lit, jamais il n'avait eut de meilleur coup ...

Il soupira et rinça son visage tout beau tout rasé avant d'aller se vêtir . Lorsqu'il poussa les portes de son lieux de travail, il aperçu le calme mouvement habituel des employés, loups noir parqués avec loups noir et vice versa pour les loups blanc. Pas que cela soit étrange outre mesure, ça avait toujours été de la sorte et si les deux se rencontrait... Ils fallait mieux pas y penser. Il poussa la porte de la salle de conférence et alluma l'ordinateur, préparant ses fichiers.

Une demie-heure plus tard, la conférence commençait, sans la présence de Castiel . Il avait remarqué que ce dernier l'évitait le plus possible depuis leur dernière altercation mais de la à faillir à son travail... Il se focalisa sur son son discourt et présenta un schéma sur l'évolution de la Yolite, maladie attaquant le sens olfactif des loups noir comme blanc jusqu'à leur destruction créant un dérèglement psychologique et métabolique dévastateur sur ces derniers, le sens de l'odorat étant primordial chez les loups.

Et le siens fut d'ailleurs piqué à vif lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et que Castiel entra le plus discrètement possible.

- Veuillez excuser mon retard , problème personnelle. Fit Castiel en posant sa sacoche au sol.

- Étonnant venant de vous. Fit Dean avant de s'en rendre compte, heureusement il parvint à s'arrêter avant d'ajouter : « Par personnelle tu veux dire sexuelle ? ».

Castiel tourna vers lui un regard acerbe ce qui ne fit que satisfaire encore plus Dean qui était déjà en extase avec l'odeur reconnaissable entre toute sur Castiel. Son oméga était en chaleur ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Et Castiel ne semblait plus en meure de le soulager. Enfin ! Soudain Dean percuta et regarda ses autres collègues tandis que Castiel prenait place. Pourquoi personne ne le regardait bizarrement ? Avec ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle de luxure dans les yeux ? Ne sentaient-ils pas l'odeur lourde d'Oméga imprégnant les vêtements de l'Alpha?‼

Voyant que tout le monde attendait qu'il reprenne, il se gifla mentalement et força sont corps à se tourner vers la projection.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, la Yolite est... Elle est... plus répandue dans les pays au climat chaud... Hn et … Totalement inexistante des … Endroits où celui-ci est froid...

Dean avait envie de se frapper. Il perdait son train de paroles et cherchait ses mots comme un débutant. Mais l'odeur de l'Oméga de Castiel était tellement présente putain... Il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il eut la fugace sensation qu'elle lui léchait doucement la peaux, doucement et sensuellement à un tel point qu'il... Qu'il !... Bordel même en pensé il ne trouvait plus ses mots ! Bien sûr que non qu'il ne pouvait pas ! Elles étaient bien trop obnubilé à imaginer Castiel prendre son Oméga insatiable toute la nuit jusque tard le matin! Dean respira profondément. C'était clairement pas le moment d'imaginer l'Alpha aux yeux bleu le perçant actuellement de son regard, entrain de culbuter son Oméga désireux et gémissant contre une table, fraîchement vêtu de son costard cravate, le baisant une dernière fois avec force juste avant de partir au boulot !...

Putain ! L'image alléchante !

Dean ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au dit Alpha qui le regardait attentivement, l'analysait minutieusement, lui plus que son travail. Il déglutit et se força à reprendre où il s'était arrêté. Sûr que Castiel avait deviné ce qu'il se passait dans son crâne vue la discrète façon qu'il eut de humer l'air... Bordel de merde... Il espérait que son excitation n'était pas trop perceptible... Il se racla la gorge et se força à focaliser ses pensées sur sa présentation malgré quelques pourcentages de son attention qui crevait d'envie d'envoyer tout foutre en l'air. Et décidément, plus le temps passait et plus il se disait que son frère était un monstre pour parvenir à se contrôler alors qu'il sentait l'odeur des Omégas en chaleur toute la sainte journée. Et le pire c'était bien que lui n'était même pas en présence du dit Oméga... Juste de son odeur... Il se sentait incroyablement pathétique comparé à son frangin tout d'un coup ! Une heure plus tard, après avoir répondu à toutes les questions agaçantes de ses collègues, la réunion pris enfin fin et tout le monde se leva.

- Monsieur Winchester, désolé de vous imposer cela mais pourriez vous me briefer sur le début de la réunion que j'ai manqué s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr Monsieur Novak. Répondit Dean avec une voix condescendante toute fois sans hésitation.

Les personnes encore présentes se regardèrent entre elles avec surprise. Ah oui... C'est vrai... Un Alpha noir et un Alpha blanc seuls dans la même pièce... Il devait se dire que ça sentait déjà l'eau de boudin ... Néanmoins, peu à peu les loups prirent congés mais Garth resta en retrait dans la salle. Il leur lança un regard concerné, visiblement préoccupé de ce qui pourrait résulter de cet entretient mais Dean et Castiel l'envoyèrent dingué d'un mouvement de tête. Lorsque Garth fut enfin partie, les deux Alpha se jaugèrent sévèrement.

- Je peux sentir que tu as pris du bon temps ce matin. Ton Oméga t'as forcé ? Se moqua doucement Dean.

Castiel grogna, son regard flamboyant, ses lèvres se retroussant, découvrant ses crocs .

- Je me la fermerait à ta place, parce que quant on pue la phéromone d'Alpha mâle en rut on est pas sensé faire le malin. Fit avec acidité Castiel qui se confronta à un ricanement cynique de la part de son collègue.

- Dis celui qui pue la phéromone d'Oméga mâle en chaleur ! Rétorqua Dean avec un sourire en coin.

- Au moins c'est pas moi qui est la bite aux abois.

- Je n'ai pas … Commença à protester Dean.

- Qu'importe! Coupa sèchement Castiel. De toute façon mon Oméga en aura besoin ce soir.

Dean fronça les sourcils, tiquant.

- Tu veux dire que …

Castiel souffla profondément de dépit.

- Bien que je déteste l'idée, il en a besoin . Concéda Castiel avant de soudainement redresser son buste, envahissant la pièce de son magnétisme lourd et menaçant, certainement pour palier à la honte d'une telle demande. Mais que ce soit clair, je ne veux aucune morsure sur son corps sinon je te ferait souhaiter d'aller en enfer plutôt que d'essuyer ma fureur ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- … Dean resta silencieux, choqué comme sidéré du changement brutal d'ambiance.

- Tu le baises peut être, mais il est mon Oméga ! Alors ne t'avise plus jamais de le clamer de cette façon comme la première fois.

Dean déglutit face au regard noir de Castiel dont l'aura le clouait littéralement sur place. Il serra ses mâchoires et ses poings à ses côtés, détestant ce sentiment de dominance qu'exerçait sur lui l'Alpha blanc et hocha de la tête. Castiel sembla satisfait de sa réponse puisque qu'il s'en retourna et juste avant de passer la porte il s'arrêta et regarda l'Alpha noir par dessus son épaule.

- Soit où tu sais à 21 heure.

Sur ce il s'en alla sans attendre la réponse de Dean.

À suivre ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Alpha & Oméga**

**Chapitre 6**

Dean poirota toute la journée jusqu'à l'heure fatidique, ne pouvant s'enlever de la tête ce que sa soirée lui promettait. Il fit du travail bâclé d'une humeur agacé. Ce soir il révérait le délicieux Oméga de ce connard d'Alpha blanc de mes deux ! Il ressentait un mélange d'excitation insoutenable comme d'agacement intolérable. Pourquoi un Oméga aussi tentant était avec un trou d'uc comme lui ?!

Il ne trouva pas la réponse et ce n'était certainement pas à 20h56, à l'endroit où il savait qu'il la trouverait. Son frère lui sourit malicieusement en lui refaisant le même bla bla qu'il n'écouta qu'à moitié, son attention dirigé sur ce qui se trouvait au delà de la porte. À nouveau le noir total se fit dans le couloir, le son d'une porte s'ouvrant retentit et son corps fut poussé en avant. Il n'entendit pas la porte se fermer derrière lui, trop obnubilé par l'odeur qui avait fait de cette réunion un enfer et qui ici était présente puissant 20 !

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il grogna des tréfonds de ses poumons, faisant doucement vibrer ses crocs et s'avança d'un pas sûr vers le lit dont il connaissait parfaitement l'emplacement dorénavant. Il grimpa dessus et rejoint à tâtons assurés le loup blanc qui était assied sur le bord du lit et attendait patiemment. Mais malgré son calme, Dean pouvait sentir l'impatience dans son odeur, le besoin, le désirs... Il passa sa main dans la nuque de l'Oméga qui se tendit et frotta ses lèvres contre son oreille tout en murmurant dans un grognement rauque.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de m'attendre nu et à quatre pattes ?! Fit sévèrement Dean en mordant l'oreille de l'Oméga qui glapit et se soustrait brutalement à son emprise.

- Mon... Mon Alpha ne veut pas... Pas que...

- Je te morde, je sais. Grogna de mécontentement Dean en saisissant le loup blanc par le col de son vêtement, prêté par Oméga's Home vue comment ils finissaient à chaque fois, et le força à s'allonger.

- Hn ! Gémit l'Oméga lorsque son haut fut réduit en lambeau par les griffes qui avaient quelques peu entailler son torse.

Dean, à califourchon sur sa taille, passa ensuite ses mains sur le torse ciselé et griffé de l'Oméga qui se tortilla en gémissant doucement sous le contact. Il atteignit le bas ventre du loup blanc, agrippa le haut du pantalon de pyjama fermement et lui fit subir le même sort que sont haut. À nouveau l'Oméga glapit et haleta en sentant l'air toucher directement sa peau. Il sentit deux mains caresser ses aines, allant de ses hanches jusqu'aux devants de ses cuisses.

- Voilà qui est mieux, grogna Dean en constatant la total nudité de son Oméga, maintenant met toi à quatre pattes. Ordonna t-il en donnant une impulsion sèches aux hanches sous ses mains.

L'Oméga gémit longuement mais fit ce qu'il lui était ordonné tout de même. Il semblait partagé entre obéir à un ordre que lui avait donner son Alpha et l'ordre que venait de lui donner Dean. Ce dernier sourit lorsqu'il constata que son très chère Oméga ne pouvait résister à l'idée d'être dominé, d'être dominé par lui.

- On est un Oméga désobéissant d'après ce que je vois ? Ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner Dean. Je me demande ce que dirais Castiel en te voyant si sage avec moi, souriant en sentant son Oméga se tendre .

Dean fit malicieusement filer le bouts de ses doigts sur les flancs de l'Oméga qui frémit et se cambra dans un gémissement silencieux. Il fourra son nez dans sa nuque et inspira profondément son odeur. L'effluve des chaleurs de l'Oméga le rendant dingue de désirs et soudain il perçu une autre odeur, infime... Tout à coups l'Oméga sentit son cou être fermement saisit. Il glapit lorsque l'Alpha noir se plaqua tout contre son dos en enfouissant encore plus son nez dans son cou, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent la peau sensible derrière son oreille.

Dean frémit en parvenant à mieux sentir cette légère nuance d'Alpha blanc mélangé à celle de l'Oméga. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la sentir le rendait encore plus dure. Il s'imagina une bref seconde que l'Alpha était dans le coin de la pièce, entrain de les darder de son regards bleu acier flamboyant. Impulsivement il envoya son bassin contre celui de l'Oméga de Castiel, plaquant son sexe encore emprisonné dans son jean contre les fesses nues et délicieusement lécha la gorge de l'Oméga qui ronronna presque tout en dégageant son cou. Dean grogna à ce geste et fit racler ses crocs contre la peau chaude de l'Oméga qui gémit et se crispant. Dean ricana.

- On dirais que tu l'aimes vraiment ce trou d'uc ! Fit-il en sentant la restriction que s'imposait l'Oméga même si il savait parfaitement bien qu'il crevait d'envie de se laisser faire.

Dean fit un sourire carnassier et pris en main le sexe gorgé de sang de l'Oméga pour commencer un mouvement de vas et vient ferme et lent à la fois. L'Oméga se mit instantanément à couiner, gémir et se tortiller, envoyant ses hanches dans le fourreau de Dean.

- Mais je sent que bientôt tu m'aimeras beaucoup plus que lui. Ricana Dean en caressant le contour de l'entrée humide de l'Oméga sans jamais le pénétrer. Bientôt je sent que tu me supplieras de te baiser et tu sais quoi ? Demanda Dean en murmurant dans l'oreille de l'Oméga qui émit un glapissement presque douloureux à entendre. Je remplacerais avec joie ce cher Castiel et j'enfoncerais lentement mon sexe en toi tout en appréciant le fait de savoir que sa bite était exactement au même endroit ce matin même. Termina-t-il en pressant plus fortement contre l'entrée humide, mais encore une fois sans la pénétrer.

L'Oméga écarta soudainement les jambes en empoignant avec force les draps dans ses poings et en faisant ressortir sa croupe de son dos cambré en signe de soumission et d'acceptation. Dean sentit avec délice les vagues de plaisirs venir ravager les reins du loup blanc, son odeur montant encore d'un cran dans sa suavité puis il grogna et resserra fermement sa prise sur la base du sexe dégoulinant de pré-sperme. L'Oméga chouina presque de frustration lorsque Dean l'empêcha de jouir sans jamais arrêter de masser son intimité, passant de temps en temps un doigt contre les contours internes.

- C'est dommage que ton Alpha soit si rigide, ont aurait put t'empaler à deux. Je suis sûr que tu aurais adorer à en hurler.

- HANha... Frémit l'Oméga.

- Tu aurais été notre jouet et on t'aurais fait les choses les plus indécentes qu'il existe. Continua Dean, intangible sur le sujet. Peut être que je t'aurais tenu lié pendant qu'il t'aurait durement pilonner, peut être que qu'il t'aurais forcé à me prendre en bouche...

- Arrête de parler, tu vas me faire débander ! Fit l'Oméga d'une voix fébrile malgré ses propos.

Dean émit un rire moqueur et pressa son pouce contre la fente du gland de l'Oméga qui dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier, se limitant à un gémissement guttural.

- Je vois ça oui. Fit sarcastiquement Dean avant de se reculer subitement du loup blanc qui s'empêcha de gémir plaintivement.

Ce dernier sentit soudainement ses hanches être fermement saisit et surtout un sexe dure et chaud écarter brutalement ses parois pour s'y enfouir au plus profond. Les bras de l'Oméga lâchèrent sous l'impact puissant du plaisirs ressentit d'être enfin emplit, sentant ses reins brûler, signe que son organisme produisait encore plus de lubrifiant pour accueillir encore plus profondément ce membre imposant. Ses mains tremblaient et tous son corps frémissait, la sensation de plénitude le plongeant dans une douce extase pesant confortablement sur ses muscles et son esprit.

- À sec comme dirait les humains. Grogna Dean en redressant son dos. C'était peut être facile de t'enfiler mais putain qu'est ce que t'es serré ! Se plaignit Dean, un sourire exalté au lèvre. Tu dois te sentir bien écarté non ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse en faisant butter ses hanches contre les fesses de l'Oméga.

Ce dernier plaqua sa main fébrile sur sa bouche lorsqu'un gémissement rauque passa ses lèvres.

- Tu vas voir. Je vais te faire supplier comme jamais avant tu ne l'as fait. Assura Dean en giflant sèchement la cuisse de l'Oméga qui glapit en appuyant plus fortement ses mains contre sa bouche. Et ce même si ton Alpha te l'as interdit. Murmura Dean.

Dean retira sa cravate et la noua avec force à la base du sexe de l'Oméga de Castiel qui tenta de se redresser sur ses bras. Mais Dean se saisit de ses poignets, le maintint sur les genoux mais toujours penché en avant et le força à avancer jusqu'à la tête du lit d'un puissant coup de reins.

- HAAlphn... Cria le loup blanc, sa tête heurtant l'épaule puissante du loup noir dans le processus.

Puis il sentit le haut de son torse être durement plaqué contre la tête du lit et eut juste de temps de tourner le visage sur le côté, les gravures dans le bois s'enfonçant dans sa chaire. Dean était toujours bien encré dans son corps et semblait réfléchir quant à la suite des opérations, le laissant totalement désarmé et soumis dans le silence angoissant autant qu'excitant. Puis il sentit à nouveau des lèvres se glisser dans son cou jusque vers son oreille.

- Je me demandais, commença Dean en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille du loup blanc qui frémit, comment cela se fait-il que tu sois aussi serré alors que ton propre Alpha aurait dut t'écarter ? Dean entendit des griffes lacérer le bois mais n'en teint pas compte. Soit ton Alpha ne te baise pas, ce que je doute, soit je suis beaucoup mieux monté que lui ou alors… Il n'est pas si bien monté que ça pour un Alpha ! Ricana Dean .

- Ta gueule ! Gronda immédiatement l'Oméga, furieux des propos tenus. Ne te moque pas de mon Alpha !

- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me menacer d'aspirer ma bite en toi ?

L'Oméga grogna et non pas de plaisir mais belle et bien de fureur mais, bien que cela soit impressionnant vue les circonstances, Dean ricana de plus belle et fit taire son Oméga impétueux en mordant violemment son cou. Son sang emplie rapidement sa bouche et dévala dans sa gorge. Le goût était différent des Oméga noir mais putain de délicieux tout de même !

- Qu'est ce que ?! Haleta l'Oméga. Il t'avais dit de ne pas...

- Je me fous pas mal de ce qu'avait dit ce connard parce que c'est mon sexe qui est en toi et mes mains qui sont sur toi. À l'heure d'aujourd'hui c'est à moi que tu appartiens et à personne d'autre ! Est ce que c'est clair ?! Hurla sévèrement Dean dont l'instinct de possessivité avait soudainement été piqué à vif face au ton catastrophé qu'avait eut Son Oméga à sa morsure.

Le loup blanc ne répondit rien, les mots se bloquant dans sa gorge tandis que le rythme de son cœur et sa chaleur allait crescendo. Ses mains étaient totalement crispées contre le bois du lit, ses genoux glissaient lentement contre les draps en s'écartant l'un de l'autre, sa respiration était maintenant complètement désordonnée et précipitée et ses reins ne désirait qu'une chose : que la hampe en lui bouge et qu'elle vienne enfin l'inonder de plaisirs à grand coup de boutoir !

- Touche toi.

L'Oméga gémit faiblement et porta une main tremblante sur son sexe tellement douloureux. Délicatement il enroula ses doigts autour de lui et comme ayant peur de se faire mal il entama un lent et léger vas et vient.

- Plus fort. Ordonna à nouveau Dean en plaçant doucement ses genoux entre les cuisses largement ouvertes de l'Oméga qui s'exécuta.

Le loup blanc posa son front contre le bois de la tête de lit lorsque son rythme s'accentua, émit de long gémissement de bien être qui avait un arrière goût amère à cause de l'absence d'action à l'arrière dont il crevait d'envie. C'était une torture de sentir ce sexe si chaud et dure en lui sans que rien ne se passe. Il tenta alors d'envoyer ses reins s'empaler davantage encore sur ce membre mais se retrouva à gémir de frustration lorsque Dean l'en empêcha d'une poigne ferme sur ses hanches.

- J'ai dit plus fort ! Claqua la voix de Dean qui fit soudainement pivoter le bassin de l'Oméga vers l'arrière pour venir le remplir encore plus profondément en se hissant sur ses genoux au maximum.

- Hahan ! Hoqueta le loup blanc sans sentir les larmes rouler sur ses joues, trop engloutit par la sensation nouvelle, encore plus obscène, luxurieuse, bandante.

Dean appuyait précisément sur sa prostate, avec force et insistance... Il perdit très vite son souffle, sa main pressa avec force son sexe, sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un gémissement étranglé et son esprit clair se vida totalement. Il ne sentait plus que ce point en lui si délicieusement martyrisé...

- Tu aimes ça hein ? Grogna Dean en griffant les reins du loup blanc qui n'eut cette fois aucun contrôle sur son gémissement de pure plaisir. Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de t'empaler sur mon sexe , continua Dean en se ré emparant des hanches de l'Oméga fermement. Je pourrais te laisser faire, ronronna presque Dean en mordillant l'épaule chaude, mais il vas falloir que tu me supplies. Finit-il en mordant plus franchement l'épaule.

L'Oméga ne put se cambrer qu'à peine plus tellement il l'était déjà . Ces larmes commençaient à dévaler dans son cou et ses gémissements n'étaient plus que gazouillis tellement le désir était puissant, son corps ne parvenant que très difficilement à le supporter. Et il ne suffit que d'une griffe qui s'enfonça à peine plus dans la chaire de sa hanche pour le faire craquer définitivement.

- ALPHA S'il te plaît ! J't'en supplie! J'en peux plus ! Fit l'Oméga à bout d'une voix cassé.

- Tu m'appartiens. N'en démordit toute fois pas Dean.

- OUI, c'est toi qui me baise !

- Et personne d'autre ?

- NON personne d'autre Alpha ! Hurla l'Oméga qui tentait de faire bouger son corps désespérément.

Dean grogna de contentement et ressortit entièrement du corps du loup blanc qui gémit de désespoir tout en se laissant manipuler jusqu'à avoir les avant bras contre la tête du lit et les fesses plus reculées. L'instant d'après il hurlait, la tête rejeté en arrière, les jambes écartés instinctivement et les fesses par les mains de Dean qui buttait en lui à une allure folle.

Dean grognait régulièrement, à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait l'Oméga. Putain il avait été à deux doigts de craquer le premier. À deux doigts de couper court à son acte de dominance pour baiser son cul tellement serré. Mais il avait tenu bon et heureusement parce il n'y avait rien de plus jouissant que la soumission d'autrui pensa Dean en accélérant encore ses hanches, son sexe s'enfonçant dans la chaire chaude et humide avec délice. Il crispa ses doigts sur les hanches du loup blanc, voulant reculer le moment de jouissance.

Le loup blanc était totalement perdu dans le plaisirs que lui procurait Dean. Il n'entendait plus les grognement de ce dernier, ni les bruits de sucions que son intimité émettait et sentait encore moins le liquide lui servant de lubrifiant naturelle rouler à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il balança ses hanches en arrières, accompagnant les mouvements de son Alpha sans retenue. Il était au bord, il sentait ses parois se serrer de manière spasmodique autour du sexe de Dean qui continuait ses allées retours puissants, telle une sentence implacable. Soudain Dean se pencha sur son dos, frottant avec plus de force sa prostate et enfonçant profondément ses crocs dans sa nuque.

Ils jouirent simultanément. L'un dans un grognement rauque et l'autre dans un hurlement de plaisirs à l'intonation disloqué. Malgré son état de fatigue inhabituelle après seulement une baise, Dean parvint plus ou moins à ne pas écraser l'Oméga sous lui lorsqu'ils s'effondrèrent. Leur respiration étaient laborieuses et parsemées de grognements de soulagement. Dean finit par se reprendre le premier, du moins assez pour se retirer de l'Oméga qui grimaça. Il roula sur le côté et se plaça sur le dos, sa main posée sur son front trempé il s'évertua à retrouver une respiration calme. L'Oméga en fit de même et lorsqu'il parvint enfin à bouger. Il retira la cravate, qui ne l'avait finalement pas empêché de jouir, de son membre, se redressa lentement et se leva doucement.

- Où est ce que tu vas ? Demanda Dean mais son interlocuteur ne daigna lui répondre et bientôt il entendit le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant puis, se fermant.

Dean souffla profondément. Ce sale petit con était partit... Il allait certainement demander des câlins à Castiel ! Pensa avec agacement Dean en se relevant et se rhabillant dans des gestes brusques. Toute fois Dean sourit en pensant à la surprise qu'aurais Castiel en voyant les marques de morsures sur son très chère Oméga !

À suivre ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Oméga and Alpha **

**Chapitre 7**

Dean revenait d'une soirée bien arrosé d'avec Ash , Gordon , Jo et Benny auquel il avait raconté ses exploits sexuel d'il y a quelques heures avec cet adorable Oméga dont il s'était bien gardé de donner l'identité évidemment ... Ou du moins, l'identité de son Alpha! Ils avaient fait la tournée des bars et avaient été tenté de continuer chez l'un des loups noir ou dans un bars de nuit pour être tranquille après minuit mais Dean avait préféré décliné . Il était complètement lessivé . Il n'avait pris l'Oméga qu'une fois , ce dernier s'était fait la malle dès l'instant d'après l'orgasme, mais l'intensité de leur rapport avait été tel qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer . Il avait donc appelé ses amis pour faire une sortie, il avait besoin de voir du monde et surtout Benny pour se vanter et raviver les souvenirs torrides.

Dean était ensuite parvenu, il ne savait trop comment à retourner chez lui avant l'heure fatidique de cassage de gueule des loups noir ... Charmant sois dis en passant ! Une fois chez lui il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et bue un verre d'eau , l'alcool refluant déjà . Organisme de loup exige . Il était entrain de se préparer pour une bonne douche chaude lorsque la porte d'entrée de son appartement se fracassa bruyamment contre le mur . Dean se retourna , la serviette dans la main et ne fut guère plus surpris que ça de voir Castiel , furieux à son pas de porte . Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et sourit .

- Pile poil minuit ! Cendrillon est de retour ! Se moqua t-il avec un rire gras benêt .

Merde , l'alcool est quant même pas mal imprégné encore . Se dit-il en se tournant pour faire face à Castiel qui s'avançait vers lui en de grand pas tonitruants .

- Je t'avais prévenu ! Grogna t-il dans le fond de sa gorge , ses yeux bleu électrique lançant des éclairs .

Dean grogna lorsque un poing vint le cueillir à la mâchoire . Castiel était peut être un Alpha plus petit que lui mais il restait un Alpha pour sûr ! Il avait une force de monstre ! Dean sentit son T-shirt être saisit au col et servir afin de le traîner vers le mur le plus proche contre lequel il fut plaqué violemment .

- Je t'avais prévenu que je te ferais souhaiter d'aller en enfer plutôt que de me confronter si jamais tu laissais des marques sur son corps Winchester ! Éructa Castiel en tenant fermement Dean qui sourit compulsivement.

- Oh s'il te plaît , ne me parle pas de son corps alors que tu sents comme lui . Ça me donne envie de te prendre . Chantonna Dean en faisant glisser son regard dans le cou lisse et pâle de Castiel .

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et relâcha de une seconde la pression par surprise pour se reculer . Une seconde seulement mais une seconde de trop puisque Dean en profita pour prendre l'avantage . Il passa ses mains entre les bras de Castiel et les détacha d'un mouvement sec et puissant de son col pour ensuite saisir un des poignet de l'Alpha blanc . Il lui fit une clef de bras et le plaqua face contre le mur sur lequel il était coincé il y a deux secondes .

- Lâche-moi cabot dégénéré ! Vociféra Castiel en tentant de se libérer , en vain .

Dean maintien fermement Castiel et huma son odeur avec délice .

- Tu sens tellement lui ! Ronronna Dean en pressant son corps contre celui de Castiel . C'est parce que tu as dut le prendre juste avant de venir n'est ce pas ? Demanda Dean avec le son de la luxure dans la voix .

- Arrête ça maintenant ! Fit d'une voix plus faible Castiel malgré lui.

- Il as fallut que tu calmes son ardeur à grand coup de reins avant de pouvoir venir me réprimander n'est-ce pas? Demanda malicieusement Dean en humant à nouveau la douce odeur. Je veux savoir , est ce que ma semence qu'il y avait encore en lui t'as servit de lubrifiant ?

Dean sentit Castiel frémir et l'entendit prendre soudainement une profonde inspiration tremblante .

- Putain, bandant . Haleta Dean en léchant le cou de Castiel qui grogna sombrement en guise de menace . As tu renfoncé mon sperme en lui à chaque fois que tu l'as pénétré ?

Encore une fois Castiel ne répondit pas mais son corps le trahis et trembla au souvenir, constata sans mal Dean . Ce dernier sourit en plaquant son sexe dure contre les fesses de l'Alpha blanc qui gémit silencieusement en tendant son corps .

- Qu'est ce que j'aimerais que tu l'ais léché pour le préparer , que tu ais avalé de ma semence ! Fit d'un grognement rauque Dean tout en faisant glisser ses crocs contre le cou pâle de Castiel .

Mais ce dernier se réveilla subitement et grogna férocement . Dean avait dépassé les bornes en plongeant ses crocs dans son cou ! On ne faisait ça que pour clamer un autre loup et non à tir larigot comme lui le faisait ! Castiel rugit littéralement , ordonnant sévèrement à Dean de dégager . Celui-ci battit en retraite une fraction de seconde , par instinct . Castiel utilisa ce laps de temps pour se libérer , le saisir au col afin de le jeter dans le salon . Dean se réceptionna sur ses pieds comme il put grâce à son agilité et montra les crocs à son tour , ses yeux flamboyants d'un vert sombre étincelant. Il était furieux d'avoir été interrompu en pleine domination . Ce détail le fit froncer des sourcils . Il dominait Castiel ? Jusque là pas de problème , le problème était la façon qu'il avait eut de le faire , il avait utilisé la même méthode qu'il utilisait pour son Oméga ... Bordel , il venait juste de dominer sexuellement Castiel, un Alpha! Blanc qui plus est!

Alpha qui d'ailleurs fonçait sur lui et le chopa par la gorge. Dean se sentit être soulevé rapidement tandis que Castiel ne semblait pas témoigner le moindre mal. Pourtant Dean avait tout de même une carrure plus imposante que la sienne! Castiel parvint à le maintenir hors du sol tout en le plaquant à nouveau contre un mur par la gorge.

- C'était la dernière fois que tu le touchais Winchester !

- Tu crois ça ? Se risqua Dean, ce qui lui valut de se prendre un autre coup de poing dans le ventre .

- Ne joue pas à ça cabot ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je serait capable de te faire pour te faire regretter d'avoir outrepasser ma seule et unique règle ! Rugit Castiel furieux.

- Je demande à voir .

Ces quatre petits mots furent la goûte de trop . Castiel hurla de rage en sortant les crocs, son regard bleu acier se reflétant avec force dans la lumière de la lune . Dean répondit à l'acte d'intimidation par la même méthode, ses yeux verts se reflétant de lueurs dorées. Dean contracta fortement ses abdos et donna un puissant coup de pied dans le torse de Castiel qui parat en se protégeant de son bras . Castiel saisit ainsi la cheville de Dean afin de le jeter au sol . Le châtain ne put se rattraper cette fois si et heurta sévèrement le sol avant de se remettre sur ses pieds en donnant une impulsion à son corps . Ils se fixaient maintenant en grognant et se penchant légèrement en avant, les muscles bandés , crocs et griffes sorties prêtent à lacérer la chaire de l'autre.

- Si tu es si posséssif envers ton Oméga que tu en a l'air , pourquoi le laisse tu aller se faire baiser par d'autre que toi ? Demanda Dean, réellement curieux .

- Ça ne te regarde en rien !

- Ce genre de réponse ne veux dire qu'une chose : tu es impuissant ! Ricana Dean.

Mais l'Alpha noir doutait fortement de ces propos vue la réaction clairement allumé de Castiel lorsqu'il l'avait plaqué et collé de son corps contre le mur y a pas deux secondes ... Dean écarquilla soudainement les yeux .

- Tu ne peux pas le satisfaire parce que tu es un Alpha soumis ... Souffla Dean en dévisageant Castiel qui écarquilla à son tour les yeux .

Les Alphas soumis sont très rare et même s'il y en avait plus que ce que l'on croyait , ils se cachaient car l'Alpha était synonyme de puissance, d'autorité, de force et être un Alpha tout en préférant être le soumis était très mal vue et très mal jugé. Dans leur société et quelque soit sa race de loup , les Alphas dominaient et les Omégas se soumettaient . Seul les Bêtas pouvait jouer sur les deux plans .

- Ne dit pas n'importa quoi idi...

- C'est pour ça que tu veux tout contrôler , parce que si jamais ça s'apprenait que ton Oméga vas voir ailleurs pour se satisfaire, les loups de ta race commenceraient à se poser des questions et ne tarderaient pas à trouver les réponses . C'est pour ça que tu l'envoies se faire sauter par des loups noirs qui ne risque pas de le reconnaître. Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance que j'ai reconnu ton odeur sur lui. Ricana Dean.

Castiel grinça des dents, ses yeux bleu acier s'assombrissant tandis que dans sa tête semblait se dessiner le crime parfait pour la personne en face de lui .

- Si tu veux je peux m'occuper de toi aussi . Ne put s'empêcher de dire Dean .

Il ne l'avait jamais fait mais ses rêves l'avaient plusieurs fois déconcerté lorsque ça l'impliquait lui et un autre Alpha en puissance dans une relation sexuelle mouvementée . Il détailla Castiel des pieds à la tête et il devait bien avouer que l'idée de satisfaire son besoin de soumission ne lui déplaisait pas du tout , bien au contraire .

- Je peux vous baiser tout les deux , toi et ton Oméga, peut être même en même temps . Grogna Dean , son esprit emprunt d'une luxure soudaine.

Luxure qui ne tarda pas à gagner son bas ventre lorsqu'il remarqua les tremblements d'excitation de Castiel malgré la volonté qu'il y mettait pour tenter de les cacher. Et alors qu'il croyait l'affaire dans le sac, Castiel donna soudainement un grand coup de poing dans le mur derrière lui, creusant un petit cratère et créant des fissures sur une bonne partie du mur . Peut être que les tremblements n'étaient pas des tremblements d'excitation finalement...

- Parle encore de mon Oméga et de moi de la sorte et se serra ton crâne à la place de ce mur . Fit sombrement Castiel en fusillant du regard Dean qui déglutit . La raison pour laquelle mon Oméga doit coucher avec des Alpha noir ne regard que lui et moi .

- Je trouve que ça me regarde . Avoue que tu ne veux pas que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui le prenne . Sinon ça ferait longtemps que tu m'aurais réglé mon compte comme tu dis. Pour une raison que j'ignore il semblerait que je convienne parfaitement à chacun d'entre vous . Lui certainement parce qu'il prend son pieds et peux enfin soulager pleinement ses chaleurs et toi parce que je suis sous le coude et sous ton œil lubrique. Alors c'est comme si je faisait partie de la famille maintenant . Exposa Dean en souriant en coin .

Castiel s'était contenté de l'observer avec une hardeur meurtrière tout le long de son speech avant de grincer entre ses dents.

- Quant bien même tu couches de façon régulière avec mon Oméga . Cela ne te donne en rien le droit de connaître notre vie . Considère toi comme l'amant détestable et détesté de tous . Si tu veux des informations , elles viendront de lui et ne t'attend pas à ce qu'il t'en délivre . Fit sèchement Castiel avant de se détourner en lâchant un dernier regard noir à Dean qui le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la silhouette de l'Alpha blanc disparaisse de son champ de vision .

Il se permit de se détendre lorsqu'il l'entendit finir de descendre les escaliers et s'affala sur son canapé en soupirant de fatigue . Ce gars était stressant au possible et résultat : il n'y avait aucun résultat ! La situation était au point mort et mis à part peut être la très légère tendance de Castiel à aimé être dominé ... Non , même ça il était quasiment sûr que c'était faux vue comment il l'avait frappé , plaqué et balancer dans tous les sens en hurlant d'une voix autoritaire très typé Alpha. Ça n'avait été qu'une dispute musclé entre deux Alphas et le fait que leur race soit différente et surtout que la raison de leur dispute soit un Oméga avait rendu tout cela musclé et très spéciale . Dean soupira à cette pensée . Ouais, c'était sûr, cette putain d'histoire était très spéciale .

Et à priori non seulement elle était spéciale mais également portante sur les nerfs. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Dean ne croise Castiel et du coup, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que ce dernier l'assassine du regard. Une sorte d'avertissement journalier qui verbale aurait sans doute donné : "t'en parle à qui que ce soit, tu penses même à faire ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une blague débile à ce sujet et tu peux te considérer comme faisant partie des personnes disparues jamais retrouvés " ... Je vous laisse imaginer l'éclat de ses yeux saphir... Et comme l'avait pensé Dean, cette situation resta inchangé durant des semaines qui se transformèrent en mois très lentement au goût du loup noir...

À suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

**Alpha & Oméga**

**Chapitre 8**

Jo présentait au reste de l'équipe le projet d'action pour contre-carré l'épidémie de Beckllovid qui sévissait à Femitsuka, une ville plus éloignée des autres.

- Cela fait maintenant un mois que les loup-garous de cette ville sont touchés par cette maladie qui est le gène muté de la Fujiola. Les symptômes sont une vasodilatation des vaisseaux sanguins des extrémités des membres. Moyennant une semaine après l'infection, les griffes ne peuvent plus sortir puis les ongles tombent et les tissus se nécrosent à cause du manque d'oxygène. Le cas le plus grave enregistré s'est retrouvé amputé de son bras droit complet, de trois doigts de son autre mains et d'une bonne partie de ses orteils. Expliqua d'une manière très pro Jo en faisant passer des diapos qui pourrait faire grimacer quiconque.

Dean regarda sans tilté, habitué au photos des ravages que faisait les maladies depuis un certain temps maintenant.

- Y as t-il une espèce plus touché qu'une autre ? Demanda Kevin.

- 62 % des loups-garous touchés sont des loups blanc contre 38% de loups noir.

- Donc les loups noirs sont plus fort contre cette maladie. Fit négligemment Kevin, un Oméga noir.

Instantanément un froid fut jeté dans la salle. Dean vit sans mal les loups blanc fusiller du regard les loups noir... Et merde …

- Je te trouve bien présomptueux jeune Oméga . Grinça des dents un Alpha blanc... Michel s'il se souvenait bien.

- Les chiffres parlent d'eux même. Osa Kevin en haussant les épaules, plus parce que c'était son objectivité qui ressortait plutôt que de la pure provocation.

Mais les loups blancs restant toujours entre eux ne risquait pas de connaître personnellement ce jeune et innocent loup noir... Ça allait vite monter et excéder tout le monde. Dean soupira fortement de lassitude, s'attirant le regard acéré d'autres loups blanc.

- Tu es ici depuis à peines quelques mois et tu oses me remettre à ma place ? Hurla Michel à Kevin en frappant à plat ses mains sur la table de verre.

- Je te conseil de lui parler meilleur, attaque toi à quelqu'un de ta taille! Grogna Victor, un Alpha noir rodé au métier.

- Quant tu veux le cabot !

- Sale clébard ! Réglons ça dehors !

Déjà les deux loups s'étaient levé brutalement. Dean ne serait pas du tout surpris qu'ils grimpent sur la table et s'y batte dessus... Qu'est ce que ce genre de situation pouvait être agaçante. N'était-il pas choisit à la base pour leur maturité et leur capacité à accepter toutes critiques même lorsque celles ci venaient de la race opposée ?!

- S'il vous plaît, calmez vous ! Fit Jo d'une voix douce qui n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté.

- Toi la ferme avec ta bouche en cœur … Commença à jurer Uriel qui semblait avoir une dent contre la jeune femme.

- Je te conseille de tenir ta langue ! Riposta immédiatement Dean en se levant pour venir en aide à la jeune humaine et avant tout à son amie.

- Tu vas faire quoi sinon ? Fit l'Alpha blanc en frappant la table du poing.

- Je sais pas, je pourrais te chopper par les couilles pour les tordre ?

- Ça suffit ! Scanda soudainement Castiel en se levant lentement, ses yeux bleu assassinant tout le monde d'une lueur électrique, son aura gelé les figeant. Cessez de vous comporter comme des louveteaux délinquants et agissez en temps qu'adulte ! Ce serait déjà pas mal de commencer par ça avant de vouloir revendiquer par des hurlements animal votre statu d'Alpha, de Bêta, d'Oméga ou je ne sais quoi !

- Ou d'Alpha soumis.

Ça n'avait été qu'un souffle, un souffle presque inaudible qui avait malencontreusement, totalement impulsivement échappé à Dean. Dean qui était maintenant le centre des attentions, tous sourcils froncés et perplexes. Merde … Il n'avait pas voulu le faire savoir … Et d'après le regard tranchant que lui jetait Castiel et sa mâchoire serrée avec force, il ne voulait pas que ça se sache non plus... Venait-il de faire une connerie ? Il n'avait tout simplement pas put s'en empêcher !

- Bref, reprenons. Fit fermement Jo en lançant la diapo d'après.

Petit à petit chacun se rassirent , l'intervention inopiné de Dean avait eut le mérite de faire oublier l'altercation aux autres membres de la réunion. Castiel ne cessa de maudire Dean du regard tout le reste de la réunion, ce qui tendait et stressait ce dernier mine de rien. La réunion se déroula sous une tension palpable, Castiel ne manquant pas une occasion pour faire une pique bien sentit à Dean qui ripostait avec un humour nonchalant. C'est avec un plaisirs ressentit par tous que la réunion se finit. Tous se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle pour retourner à leur travail, ne supportant pas de rester ensembles plus de quelques heures. Dean ne parvint quasiment pas à travailler, trop obnubilé par ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi avait-il fait une connerie pareil ? Sûr qu'il allait entendre parler de l'Alpha blanc !

Et pas manqué. Le soir même il trouva Castiel qui l'attendait devant sa porte. Dean s'arrêta en haut des marches et le dévisagea. Son vis à vis se contenta de faire un mouvement de tête brusque en direction de la porte, lui intimant d'entrer dans l'apparte pour avoir plus de tranquillité et surtout aucune oreille indiscrète. Dean souffla et s'exécuta. À peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il fut poussé brutalement à l'intérieur et qu'un claquement de porte violent retenti.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'as pris bordel ? Cria Castiel qui semblait avoir ruminer toute la journée également.

- Ça m'as échappé. Répondit piteusement Dean.

- Ça t'as échappé ? Répéta avec consternation Castiel. Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

- Quoi ? C'est pas grave puisque de toute façon tu n'es pas un Alpha soumis ! Fit Dean en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'Alpha blanc au cas où sa réaction pouvait remettre en cause sa présomption.

- Certes mais j'ai un Oméga dominant !

- Sérieux? S'esclaffa Dean, soudainement jubilant.

- Et son odeur lors des chaleurs est tenace et peut porter à confusion, continua Castiel sans tenir compte de la réaction de son vis à vis. Alors j'aimerais que tu cesses de soulever les questions avec des réflexions pareil !

- Ah c'est bon j'ai pas fait exprès Castiel. C'était un bête accident. S'exaspéra Dean.

- Tu ne sembles vraiment pas bien capter la situation dans laquelle tu es! Fit Castiel d'une voix rauque en s'approchant de Dean qui se tendit. Moi je sais exactement ce que je risque mais surtout ce que risque mon Oméga si on apprend sa situation particulière alors sois sûr que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à mettre en application ma menace si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'une bourde de plus. Menaça Castiel avec force, la colère transparaissant dans ses yeux flamboyant d'un bleu électrique.

Mais au lieu de se retrouver intimidé, Dean renifla dédaigneusement. Castiel fronça des sourcils en retroussant ses lèvres, dévoilant ses crocs.

- Toujours entrain de parler de cette sois disant menace que tu es pour moi mais je ne vois jamais rien. Même si tu as des jolis crocs bien tranchant, on dirait que tu ne sait pas t'en service mon chat! Fit Dean en souriant en coin vicieusement.

La réaction du loup blanc ne se fit pas attendre. Un grognement émergea de sa gorge et des griffes acérées jaillirent pour lacérer le cou de Dean lorsqu'il le pris par la gorge. Mais ce dernier ne se démonta pas. En un contre un il pensait pouvoir faire la différence et ceci se prouva lorsque, avec toute fois beaucoup d'effort, il parvint à repousser Castiel qui frappa le mur opposé de son dos. Très vite les deux loup-garous entamèrent un combat bestial. Dean évita de justesse un coup de griffes ayant pu lui ouvrir l'abdomen, Castiel se baissa juste à temps pour préserver son œil gauche. L'Alpha blanc tenta d'immobiliser Dean en le tenant fermement par un bras qu'il avait empoigné lorsque son opposant avait tenter de lacérer son torse. L'Alpha noir grogna de rage en tirant violemment sur son membre mais Castiel avait une poigne de fer. Il opta donc pour une deuxième tactique avant de se retrouver estropié et poussa Castiel de toutes ses forces et de tous son poids. Le loup blanc geint lorsque son dos et l'arrière de son crâne frappa à nouveau très violemment une surface dure. Dean ne s'attarda pas à la vue de l'expression de douleur de son adversaire et plaqua son bras contre la gorge de Castiel qui l'empoigna en commençant à suffoquer.

- Qui te dit que la personne à craindre dans cette pièce ce n'est pas moi Cassie ? Grogna Dean entre ses mâchoires serrées.

Si Castiel tenta de répondre il n'en sut rien car il était trop occupé à le maintenir en place vue la force de son vis à vis. Mais Dean était parfaitement campé sur ses jambes et ne bougeait pas d'un iota.

- Je commence à en avoir marre de cette histoire. Poursuivit Dean dont les yeux vert étincelaient d'une lueur dorée agressive. Je pense sérieusement à me débarrasser de toi et ensuite j'irais retrouver ton petit chez toi pour m'occuper d'un certain Oméga.

En entendant ces propos et voyant ce sourire ignoble, Castiel, poussé par une montée soudaine de rage et d'adrénaline, parvint à repousser brièvement son assaillant pour lui asséner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Bien que Dean grimaça clairement de douleur, il put outrepasser cette dernière et saisirent les poignets de Castiel pour les plaquer de chaque côté de sa tête. L'Alpha blanc reprit son souffle en grognant de frustration, ses yeux électrique dardant ceux explosif de l'Alpha noir.

- Mais avant tout, reprit Dean en se léchant les lèvres, il faut absolument que je m'occupe de toi.

Castiel tiqua et regarda Dean d'un œil perplexe. Que venait-il de dire ? Il retroussa la lèvre, montrant instinctivement ses crocs lorsque Dean plongea son nez dans son cou pour inspirer profondément.

- Putain, c'est bien la première fois que je trouve l'odeur d'un Alpha aussi attrayante . Ronronna Dean. Elle est presque plus attrayante que celle de ton Oméga. Grogna t-il avant de lécher avidement le cou de Castiel d'une manière obscène.

Ce dernier émit un son entre grognement menaçant et gémissement de surprise, ses griffes grattants le dos des mains de Dean à sang. L'Alpha noir sourit devant la réaction partagé de Castiel . Peut être qu'il n'avait pas tord finalement... Il sentit une onde de chaleur irradier son bas ventre à cette pensée.

- Tu sais, je suis très honoré d'être l'Alpha qui vas te soumettre et te prendre ta virginité. Souffla Dean en mordant doucement dans le cou de l'Alpha blanc tout en relâchant l'un de ses poignet pour aller malaxer fermement son sexe.

Castiel gémit en cambrant son dos et agrippant l'épaule musclé dans son égarement... Il était tellement dure contre la main de Dean ! La surprise d'une telle chose piqua ses reins d'ondes de chaleur. Dean sourit tout en grognant de victoire mais cette dernière fut de courte durée lorsque Castiel se reprit à ce son et se servit de sa main nouvellement libre pour le frapper dans les côtes flottantes. Dean grimaça et se courba en avant, laissant Castiel le saisir par l'épaule et le frapper à la tempe.

- Putain ! Jura Dean en titubant en arrière, sa tête le lançant prise entre ses mains.

- Toujours imbu de vous même vous les Alpha noir. Siffla Castiel avec acidité lorsque soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

Dean fronça les sourcils devant le visage tout à coup tétanisé de l'Alpha blanc puis écarquilla les yeux à son tour... Castiel s'empressa soudainement de prendre la direction de la sortie. Mais Dean fut également très réactif et se précipita vers le brun pour refermer violemment la porte qu'il venait à peine d'ouvrir.

- Où tu crois aller ? Grogna d'une voix rauque Dean dans l'oreille de Castiel qui fit volte face instantanément.

Dean saisit immédiatement le col de la chemise de l'Alpha pour déchirer violemment le tissu, exposant la tâche de naissance de Castiel qui jura d'une voix rauque agacé et embarrassé à la fois. Le loup blanc saisit les poignets de Dean qui le plaquait contre la porte, plantant ses griffes dans la chaire et essaya de les retirer. Mais une langue lapant la totalité de sa tâche le fit haleter puis gémir bruyamment.

- Alors vous aussi vous êtes sensibles à cette endroit... Fit Dean en regardant le torse immaculé du loup blanc qui recommença à se débattre avec hargne.

Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait, il retourna Castiel et retira violemment la chemise des épaules de ce dernier. Castiel glapit, posa son front contre la porte en fermant fortement les yeux et la mâchoire, frémissant de tous ses muscles tendus. Dean regardait avec une surprise mêlé d'émerveillement la tâche brunâtre parfaitement circulaire située dans le creux des reins de Castiel...

Il pensait que ce n'était qu'un mythe... Mais la preuve était là. Doucement il se redressa, apposa ses mains de chaque côtés des épaules de Castiel sur la porte, encadrant son corps. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus du tout, respirait profondément et attendait patiemment la réaction de Dean qui finit par glisser lentement son visage dans on cou…

- Alors tu es un loup gris... Murmura Dean dans l'oreille de Castiel qui frémit en baissant la tête.

Les loup gris, extrêmement rare, sont les progénitures issu de l'accouplement entre un loup blanc et un loup noir. Ils possèdent les deux marques de naissances car aucune des deux races n'était récessive et prenait place à égale proportion dans l'organisme du loup.

- De quel genre était tes parents ?

- … Deux Omégas mâles.

Dean haussa les sourcils. Deux Omégas ? Combien y avait-il de chance pour que cela arrive ? Il pouvait dire quasiment sans aucun doute que Castiel était unique en son genre.

- Et tu es un Alpha... Murmura Dean, impressionné. Et un Alpha en chaleur... Poursuivit-il en grognant fortement et inspirant avec délectation l'odeur de Castiel qui haleta en cambrant son dos.

À suivre ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Oméga & Alpha**

**Chapitre 9**

C'était dingue, toute cette histoire était dingue. Castiel, un loup gris ! Dean déglutit. Un loup gris en chaleur...

- Cas... Grogna l'Alpha en passant une main sur le torse de Castiel qui inspira profondément .

- Dean... Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Demanda le loup gris qui transpirait l'angoisse ce qui valut à Dean de relever son regard vers lui.

Un long silence tendu s'en suivit. Castiel commençait à élaborer des plans au cas où Dean déciderait de le séquestrer, de le traîner dans la boue en public, de l'humilier, de… Castiel réprima un frisson d'angoisse. Il commençait peut être à délirer, Dean ne ferait jamais ça... Mais son comportement , son comportement... Castiel fut coupé dans ses pensées par un torse qui se colla doucement contre son dos, le nez de Dean frottant suavement son oreille et son souffle chaud longea tendrement sa nuque.

- Tu vois, récemment je n'arrivait pas à décider de qui j'étais jaloux. Toi, ou ton Oméga ? Fit Dean en caressant l'abdomen du loup gris qui frémit. Mais il se trouve que j'étais jaloux des deux. Je te voulais toi, l'Alpha blanc fort et droit et je voulais … Toi, l'Oméga noir tendre et passionné. Murmura-t-il en enlaçant fortement Castiel dans ses bras. Si la plus part des personnes trouveraient ta nature dégoûtante, moi, je l'adore. Ronronna presque Dean en baisant le cou du loup gris qui gémit doucement. Je dirais même, qu'elle me fait bander. Finit-il d'une voix rauque.

Castiel sentit les lèvres de Dean s'étirer dans un sourire malicieux contre son cou. Des mains tannées s'aventurèrent jusque sur le devant de son pantalon, attrapant sa ceinture.

- Tu te souviens ? Ronronna Dean. En pressant son corps plus franchement contre celui de Castiel qui se mordit la lèvre en sentant l'érection de l'Alpha contre ses fesses. De ce que je voulais que tu fasses à chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait dans cette pièce obscure ? Poursuivit-il en défaisant la ceinture de l'Oméga gris dans un tintement métallique.

- Je suis peut être un Oméga mais je suis également un Alpha Dean. Grogna Castiel en saisissant les mains aventureuses.

- C'est pas ce que tu disais quant on était la bas. Ronronna l'Alpha Noir en ouvrant le pantalon , dégageant les mains de Castiel qui déglutit. Je me souvient parfaitement que tu me suppliais d'aller plus vite également, fit-il en passant ses mains sous le boxer de l'Alpha gris, longeant ses aines et soufflant dans son oreille. Tu me suppliais d'aller plus vite et plus fort...

- Je ne t'es jamais jamais supplier de...

- En as tu seulement le souvenir ou t'aurais je tellement défoncé que ta mémoire a flanché à un moment donné?

Castiel frémit à ses paroles... Faut dire que Dean n'avait pas totalement tord mais il était pourtant sûr que… Soudainement il entendit Dean ricaner derrière lui et fut tiré par le bras puis plaqué dos contre la porte.

- Si tu vas bien gentiment te mettre à quatre patte sur mon lit après d'être dévêtu, je te récompenserais.

Castiel le regarda avec des yeux intrigués ce qui lui valut les coudes de Dean appuyé contre la porte de chaque côtés de son visage et son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Il vit les lèvres fines de l'Alpha se courber en un doux sourire de luxure.

- Si tu fais exactement ce que je te dis de faire comme un parfait petit Oméga... Je t'embrasserais. Fit-il en se léchant les lèvres obscènement.

Castiel le regarda avec surprise son vis à vis, ne s'étant carrément pas attendu à ce genre de proposition puis un lueur assuré et déterminé éclata soudainement dans son regard.

- Tu sembles beaucoup aimé mon côté Oméga mais, il me semble que tu oublis encore une fois un petit quelque chose important.

Soudainement Castiel grogna sombrement, saisit fermement Dean par la nuque et le força à se baisser pour prendre possession de ses lèvres allègrement. L'Alpha noir gémit, surpris par la démonstration de force de Castiel qui investit sa bouche sans préambule. L'Alpha gris passa une main autoritaire dans le cuir chevelu de son homologue et griffa avec force ses reins, lacérant le tissu les recouvrant. Dean gémit d'un plaisirs brûlant alors qu'il se faisait carrément et merveilleusement bien mené par l'Oméga. Oméga qui ne lui laissait pas une seule faille pour prendre le contrôle du baisé au goût de luxure pure ! Puis Castiel mordit fortement sa lèvre avant de rompre le contact brutalement, plantant un regard implacable dans ceux d'un Dean essouflé.

- Je suis également un Alpha. Gronda Castiel, ses yeux bleu électrisés par le désirs allant crescendo. Et lorsque je veux quelque chose, je le prend !

Dean sentit son cœur faire une embardée dans sa poitrine lorsque le loup gris finit de déchirer d'un mouvement brusque son haut, exposant son torse aux mains voraces qui cartographiaient déjà ses pectoraux et abdos. Il se laissa guidé jusque dans sa chambre et poussé dans son lit où il s'effondra. Dean se releva sur ses coudes mais fut rapidement plaqué tout contre le matelas par un Oméga gris allumé et à califourchon sur sa taille.

- Laisse moi le temps d'admirer mon trophée. Ronronna Castiel en reprenant la reconnaissance du terrain.

Dean sourit en coin, pas réellement sûr de savoir comment prendre ses paroles mais oublia bien vite de réfléchir lorsque des griffes tracèrent de fines marques rouge en travers de son torse. Il avait toujours adoré ce genre de marque, tellement intime et intense à la fois... Soudainement il haleta lorsque Castiel fit le tour de son pectoral droit, griffant doucement sa tâche de naissance au passage. Le loup gris sourit et se baissa aussitôt pour aller sucer cette parcelle de peau.

- Putain Cas ! Cria Dean en cambrant son dos, agrippant avec force les cheveux et l'une des cuisses du loup.

Dean rejeta la tête en arrière, émit des gémissements étranglés, creusa profondément ses poumons avant de les regonfler brutalement, contracta fortement et inconsciemment ses muscles pour se ressaisir mais en vain. Castiel jouait seulement de cette toute petit partit de son corps mais celle-ci rendait dingue tous les loups et lui n'y coupait certainement pas. Des crocs creusèrent sa tâche puis la mordirent doucement mais fermement, faisant gémir d'un son guttural Dean qui enfonça ses griffes dans les épaules du loup gris en tremblant de plaisir. L'Alpha noir sentait son corps s'échauffer comme pas permit, sa peau était si sensible et son sexe tellement dure qu'il en était presque douloureux! Mais en même temps s'était normal, Castiel venait juste de le clamer temporellement parlant...

Castiel se redressa, les lèvres entre-ouverte et le regard satisfait posé sur Dean qui reprenait difficilement son souffle puis posa un regard fixe sur lui.

- Castiel... Tu as... Murmura Dean, soudainement moins certain que l'acte qu'il venait de faire voulait dire la même chose pour lui.

La tâche de naissance était le symbole de toute une famille sur plusieurs dizaines de générations. La la mordre signifiait que le loup auteur de cet acte revendiquait celui la portant comme sien et ceux aux yeux de tous ses ancêtres. C'était plus un acte personnel que collectif à la différence de la revendication sexuelle destiné à « signer » le corps de l'autre de par son odeur. C'était une sorte de promesse sacrée.

- Je sais. Affirma avec force Castiel qui passa tendrement son doigt sur la parcelle de peau circulaire plus sombre. Je suis un Alpha possessif et un Oméga en grand besoin d'attention alors ne t'imagine même pas pouvoir te débarrasser de moi.

Dean sourit et empoigna la nuque de Castiel pour le rapprocher de son visage, lèvres contre lèvres tout en passant sa main libre dans les reins du loup gris. Il fit dévaler sa main jusqu'à glisser dans son pantalon pour atteindre sa fesse qu'il empoigna en grognant de bonheur.

- Comme si l'ombre de cette idée pourrait me traverser l'esprit, lorsque j'ai le cul le plus parfait que la terre est jamais portée entre mes mains ! Grogna t-il en portant son autre main au postérieure de Castiel dont il écarta les deux globes de chaires avidement.

Castiel miaula presque en commençant à ce frotter contre Dean qui frémit en sentant le sexe dure de son Oméga contre lui. Son Oméga... Castiel était réellement son Oméga... Soudainement un grognement rauque fit irruption de sa gorge et l'instant d'après ses crocs étaient profondément encré dans le cou de Castiel qui , tellement émerveillé d'expérimenter à nouveau cette sensation, ne sentit deux doigts le pénétrer de tout leur long. Ce n'est que lorsque Dean lui relâcha la nuque qu'il sentit que deux doigts étaient en lui et avaient déjà commencé un allé-retour ferme. Castiel gémit dans le cou de Dean et écarta les cuisses. Acte involontaire, réponse pure et simple au plaisir et non pour lui permettre de l'investir plus facilement vue à quel point son corps se faisait glissant pour lui. Le frottement de leur entre-jambe devenait plus frustrant qu'autre chose avec tous ses vêtements. Puis Dean enfonça un troisième doigts en Castiel qui écorcha par inadvertance avec ses crocs la peau de son cou dans un halètement... Et Dean craqua. L'idée fugace de se faire mordre par l'Oméga mais également l'Alpha gris le rendait dingue.

Il abaissa violemment le boxer et le pantalon de son Oméga jusqu'à mi-cuisse puis il plia ses propres genoux pour obliger Castiel à remonter ses jambes de long de ses flancs. Ce geste exposa ainsi encore plus son entrée, lui valant un gémissement fébrile de la part de l'Alpha gris. Puis Dean agrippa l'Oméga par la nuque et plongea son visage dans son propre cou tout en enfonçant profondément trois doigts en lui. Castiel émit un gémissement étranglé en ouvrant la bouche en quête d'air, les larmes commençant déjà à poindre le bout de leur nez. Ses crocs de loup-garou étaient totalement sortis et ses griffes fichus dans le matelas et la chaire de Dean.

- Castiel... Entendit-il grogner Dean d'une voix fébrile, presque suppliante tout en appuyant sur son crâne désespérément.

Soudain, dans les méandres de plaisirs délivré par trois stupides appendices, Castiel comprit. Dean voulait qu'il le morde ! Un grognement vibra de ses poumons jusque dans sa gorge, ce qui fit haleter Dean qui reconnaissait là l'énergie implacable de l'Alpha blanc qui avait fait une soudaine pique magnétique. Il ne put empêcher un gémissement de soumission passer entre ses lèvres lorsque une poigne ferme vint saisir sa mâchoire pour la faire pivoter d'autorité sur le côté . Il put encore moins empêcher le cri guttural qui lui échappa lorsque Castiel enfonça profondément ses crocs dans sa chaire.

Sa main toujours dans la nuque de l'Alpha serrait fébrilement ce dernier. Ses doigts n'était plus dans le corps de Castiel et empoignait à la place les draps avec une force brûlante. Castiel se délecta de son emprise sur l'Alpha noir, appréciant le goût de son sang plus que de raison puis peu à peu ses hanches se remirent en mouvement, roulant avec encore plus d'empressement et de violence contre celle de Dean. Peu à peu son souffle redevint erratique et les muscles de sa mâchoire se détendirent . Dean souffla profondément pour calmer son corps lorsque Castiel relâcha doucement son cou.

Dean rouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé et observa Castiel quelques secondes. Ce dernier se déhanchait avec la force du désespoir contre lui, frustré de ne plus rien avoir en lui.

- Dean... Gémit d'une voix suppliante l'Alpha gris qui retrouvait ses caractères d'Oméga.

Dean ne se fit pas prier et fit basculer le loup gris sur le côté afin de le surplomber. Les genoux entre les cuisses ouvertes de Castiel, il se redressa et le fixa d'un regard brûlant tout en ouvrant enfin son pantalon. Dean faisait des mouvements lents pour faire languir son Oméga. Ce dernier gémissait, se tortillait et agrippait les tissus autour de lui pour occuper ses mains, pour qu'elles n'arrachent pas les vêtements de son Alpha purement et simplement. Il s'en empêchait parce qu'il sentait à travers le regard dure de Dean que s'il le faisait ce dernier le punirait. Le punirait en le frustrant toute la nuit, en gardant son plaisirs élevé à l'en faire pleurer sans jamais le laisser jouir.

Et bien que cela lui en coûtait, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du strip-tease autoritaire de son Alpha noir. Il gémit fortement et agrippa l'oreiller à pleine main lorsque Dean mis enfin sa virilité à nue, tendu et imposante. Rien que la vue le faisait haleter et visualiser où ce membre allait finir le fit mouiller encore plus.

- Impatient à ce que je vois. Grogna Dean en se débarrassant pour de bon de son vêtement. Tu peux tenter de te rassasier si tu veux.

Immédiatement il sentit deux mains attraper l'arrière de ses cuisses et son sexe être avalé par Castiel . Il gémit d'une voix rocailleuse de satisfaction en rejetant violemment sa tête à l'arrière, son torse se contractant en osmose avec l'afflux soudain d'ondes de chaleur dans son bas ventre. Une fois la surprise passé, Dean baissa la tête et observa l'Oméga qui pompait son membre en gémissant doucement. Il passait sa langue sous son sexe lorsqu'il le prenait en bouche, suçait avidement ses chaires lorsqu'il se rétractait avec une lenteur infernale et léchait habilement la fente son gland qu'il gardait toujours entre ses lèvres. Dean jura en fermant fortement les yeux lorsque Castiel le suça avec encore plus de force, putain il suçait une queue comme personne !

- Ça suffit ! Ordonna finalement Dean en agrippant Castiel par les cheveux pour le faire lâcher.

Castiel gémit, relâchant le sexe de Dean dans un bruit de sucions et s'étala sur le matelas. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux brillants et ses lèvres gonflées. Dean se mordit les lèvres face à la luxure que dégageait Castiel. Il aurait adoré que ce derniers continu mais avait sentit qu'il n'aurais plus put tenir guère longtemps. Et il avait d'autres plans pour son Oméga.

- Pourquoi tu as cette mine émerveillée, c'est la première fois que tu fais une fellation ou quoi ? Se moqua gentiment Dean en agrippant le boxer et le pantalon de l'Oméga.

- Oui... Souffla Castiel, ses joues rougissants d'avantage encore.

Dean releva sur lui un regard sidéré. Sérieux ? Comment on pouvait être aussi bon sans jamais avoir pratiqué ? Naturellement doué ? Dean sourit obscènement, un grognement appréciatif remontant dans sa gorge tandis qu'il retira enfin et complètement les vêtements du Dieu des Omégas... Qui n'était autre qu'un Alpha.

Dean admira la vue, passant son regard sur le torse développé du loup gris, sa taille svelte, ses hanches étroites, son sexe humides, ses cuisses puissantes... Tout lui donnait soif du loup. Puis son regard remonta vers la tâche en forme de lune vers la clavicule de l'Alpha blanc. Il sourit et se pencha sur le corps de Castiel qui gémit et enlaça fortement les épaules de Dean lorsque ce dernier mordit allègrement sa clavicule et donc sa peau légèrement éclaircit par sa tâche de naissance. Dean lécha, suça et mordit cette endroit particulier qui faisait voir des étoiles à Castiel . Puis il se recula, retourna fermement son Oméga noir, empoigna sa taille tout en faisant descendre ses lèvres sur le dos nu de Castiel jusqu'à atteindre le cercle brun.

Castiel rejeta violemment la tête en arrière en criant de plaisirs, le rythme de sa respiration commençant une course contre celui de son cœur lorsqu'une langue lécha lentement et avidement cet endroit précis dans le bas de son dos. Jamais personne n'avait touché cet endroit ! Il avait toujours due faire extrêmement gaffe à ce que personne ne voient jamais cette partie là de son corps, cette preuve qu'il était un loup gris et une erreur de la nature. Alors lorsque Dean le mordit à cette endroit... Avec tant d'avidité... Il perdit pied.

- DEAN Dean ! HAn !... Cria t-il en frottant son sexe douloureux contre le matelas frénétiquement.

C'était incroyable, dément, euphorisant, jouissant ! Dean l'acceptait comme il était et entièrement. Mais ce n'était pourtant pas encore assez. Il le voulait également, tellement passionnément ! Il le voulait en lui, il voulait sentir sont sexe écarter son intimité et la posséder. Il avait encore tellement besoin de lui !

- Dean HA Dean ! Prend moi han, prend hn prend moi j't'en pris ! Supplia Castiel en écartant les jambes et remontant son bassin dans les airs, offrant son corps à la saillit.

- Non. Fut la réponse dure et claquante de Dean qui regardait la position de Castiel en fronçant des sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?! Dean j'ai besoin de toi. Me laisse pas ! Se mit quasiment à sangloter l'Oméga qui serrait et desserrait ses poings fébrilement, mais d'une toute autre sorte de fébrilité...

Dean retourna immédiatement Castiel sur le dos et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il imposa son rythme lent et ferme et approfondit autant que possible le baisé sous les gémissements étouffés de son Oméga qui empoignait avec force ses épaules.

- Je ne te prendrais pas par derrière, pas sans pouvoir voir tes yeux cette fois. Fit Dean tout contre les lèvres de Castiel en se plaçant à nouveau entre ses jambes.

Castiel agrippa sa nuque en le regardant intensément, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Puis il releva ses jambes contres les hanches de Dean et bloqua fermement ses mollets à l'arrière des cuisses de l'Alpha noir pour le garder en place.

- Alors prend moi comme ça. Souffla Castiel, ses yeux bleu commençant à s'électriser d'une lueur intense. Prend moi comme ça Dean. Répéta t-il en faisant souplement rouler ses fesses contres le sexe de l'Alpha qui grogna.

Ce dernier se redressa et plaça ses mains sur la taille de Castiel sans jamais lâcher du regard celui-ci. Il se plaça à l'entrée de l'Oméga et fit frotter son gland contre celle-ci, cette simple pression lui permettant déjà de la pénétrer tellement elle était dilaté et humide. Sans effort il s'enfuie lentement dans le corps de Castiel qui surélevait légèrement son bassin pour mieux le sentir en lui. Pour mieux sentir son sexe gagner peu à peu du territoire jusqu'à buter direct contre sa prostate.

- HAAN!‼ Cria Castiel, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites due au plaisirs soudain et tellement intense.

- Encore plus facile comme ça. Grogna Dean dans un sourire carnassier avant de passer ses mains dans le creux des genoux de l'Oméga pour les placer de chaque côtés de sa tête.

De suite après il commença à piloter serré Castiel qui sentit instantanément son plaisirs monter en flèche. Il criait à chaque fois que Dean le pénétrait, griffait son dos à chaque coup de reins, engloutissait son sexe qui s'enfonçait dans un bruit humide et le laissait partir à regret mais en sachant qu'il reviendrait avec encore plus de force en lui. L'esprit de Castiel partait peu à peu en lambeau, emporté par vague violente de plaisirs qui ravissait son corps. Il sentait justement son corps tenter avec de plus en plus de force de garder Dean en lui, signe qu'il était proche. Et d'après le rythme maintenant effréné venant lui couper la respiration de Dean, ce dernier n'était pas loin non plus.

- Regarde moi ! Fusa soudainement l'ordre, rauque et implacable, de Dean .

Castiel rouvrit immédiatement ses yeux bleu brillant d'une lueur surréelle et les plongeant dans ceux vert-dorée flamboyant de Dean qui le dévorait tout en donnant d'amples coup de boutoir en lui. Leur regard l'un dans l'autre, aimanté pour la première fois ensemble lors de l'acte, les propulsa de l'autre côté avec une violence inqualifiable.

- Ouii DEAN ‼ Hurla Castiel en passant ses bras dans le dos du loup noir pour le serrer fortement contre lui, ne résistant pas à l'envie soudainement de planter ses crocs dans l'épaule musculeuse lorsqu'il vint.

- Casthnn ! Se coupa Dean dans son grognement de haute satisfaction au profit d'imiter son Oméga dont il remplit l'intimité de son sperme.

Les deux loups restèrent longuement de la sorte, l'un dans l'autre, aussi bien au niveau inférieur que supérieur du corps. Finalement c'est Dean qui relâcha le cou de Castiel en premier, vite suivit de ce dernier. Puis doucement il sortit de l'Oméga, admirant la vue de son sperme quitter peu à peu son corps pour la première fois. Un bref instant il eut l'envie de lui enfoncer des doigts pour le remettre en place mais se ravisa lorsqu'il se souvint des habitude étrange du loup gris.

- … Tu vas partir maintenant ? Demanda doucement Dean en regardant durement Castiel qui papillonna des yeux.

Un silence s'en suivit, silence que Castiel mit un terme tout en se redressant précautionneusement.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda instantanément Dean.

- Parce que je suis en chaleur pour un jour entier.

- Un jour seulement ?

- Un des avantages à être mi-Alpha. Fit Castiel en souriant doucement.

- Mais à chaque fois tu es parti avant ! Mit en évidence Dean.

- Parce que mes prochaines ondes de chaleurs n'aurait pas été tout de suite et que je ne pouvais pas risquer que quelqu'un me reconnaisse en leur faisant la conversation. Expliqua Castiel en détournant le regard.

- Mais tu puais le sexe et les phéromones des Omégas en chaleur ! Gronda presque Dean. Tu aurais pue tomber sur un taré qui …

- Si je suis soulagé ne serait-ce qu'une fois de temps en temps, je parvient à faire en sorte que mon odeur d'Alpha recouvre l'odeur de mes chaleurs. Coupa Castiel qui n'allait certainement pas se prendre une remontrance.

Dean regarda Castiel avec étonnement et, il fallait bien le dire, admiration. Après tout c'était pas donné à tout le monde...

- C'est pour ça que les autres n'ont pas remarqué l'odeur d'Oméga sur toi lors de la réunion. Capta Dean.

- Exact. Confirma Castiel en commençant à triturer ses doigts.

- Mais pourquoi moi je suis capable de la sentir alors ? Demanda Dean.

- Je ne sais pas, tu as peut être un odorat plus développé. Commença à s'impatienter Castiel qui se lécha les lèvres puis déglutit en frémissant.

- Quoi ? Ça ne peut pas être que ça !

- J'en sais rien Dean ! Est ce que l'on pourrait parler de ça demain ?

Dean regarda Castiel avec un air perplexe avant que l'odeur de ce dernier ne lui titille le nez et l'intérêt.

- Déjà ? S'étonna Dean en s'approchant de Castiel qui se mordit les lèvres.

- Est ce ma faute si tu me fais bander comme un fou? Demanda Castiel en bouffant du regard son corps puissant.

Dean l'imita et vis l'érection de son Oméga dors et déjà paré pour le second round. Il sourit de façon lubrique, apposa sa main contre le torse puissant de Castiel pour le faire basculer en arrière avant de le surplomber de son corps.

- Ne t'en fait pas, murmura Dean dans l'oreille de l'Oméga qui frémit, je vais te baiser inlassablement durant ces prochaines 24h.

- J'espère bien !

À suivre ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Alpha & Oméga**

**Chapitre 10**

Castiel resserrait sa cravate qui s'était encore une fois tout entortiller pendant que l'ascenseur montait les étages. Deux de ses collègues étaient avec lui, Gabriel qui était aussi son grand frère et un autre loup blanc qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et vue son odeur, un bêta. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à un étage en dessous du sien et nul autre que Dean Winchester se fourrait actuellement dans l'espace étroit en gueulant quelque chose à quelqu'un derrière lui. Lorsque celui-ci se retourna et vit l'Alpha blanc, automatiquement un grand sourire vicelard se peignit sur ses lèvres.

- Alors Cassy ?! Fit cet espèce de crétin devant son frère et collègue !

- D'où t'as vue qu'on avait élevé les cochons ensemble toi ? Répondit froidement Castiel en rehaussant le menton.

- Dans mes rêves faut croire trou d'uc ! Répondit poliment Dean en fusillant du regard Castiel qui n'était pas en reste.

Gabriel ne manqua pas de lui demander d'où il connaissait le cabot noir bizarre à la sortit de l'ascenseur, ce que répondit par l'ignorance Castiel. Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit soit au courant de sa relation avec l'Alpha noir Dean Winchester. Si ils l'apprenaient, ils allaient se poser des questions et ils ne tarderaient pas à trouver des réponses. Et Castiel était sûr et certain que rien de gratifiant n'en ressortirait pour lui. Un loup mi-Alpha mi-Oméga, mi-blanc mi-noir ? C'était la presse collé à son cul pour sûr. Les regards, remarques et gestes désobligeant, mesquins et malveillant très certainement. Difficultés qu'il ne voulait pas se voir ajouter à sa situation déjà bien compliqué. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit Dean Winchester, grande gueule assuré qui découvre son secret... Mais en même temps il était reconnaissant que ce soit lui parce que si ça avait été un autre loup... Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Castiel pouvait sentir le regard lourd de sens de Dean sur lui alors qu'il buvait un café avec Naomi, la sociologue de l'équipe. Il savait qu'elle parlait, qu'elle lui parlait même mais là il pouvait tout simplement pas se concentrer sur ce qu'elle déblatérait. Il vit Dean s'adosser au mur du coin de l'œil, le visage très clairement tourné dans sa direction qui devait très certainement le fusiller du regard. Castiel grinça des dents. Putain dans quelle merde s'était-il fourré encore ? Il soupira, s'excusa au près de Naomi et jeta son café à demi bue. Puis il se retourna, lança un coup d'œil rapide à Dean qui le tentait effectivement de l'achever à coup de regards … Castiel secoua la tête face à la stupidité de l'Alpha avant de se diriger vers les toilettes...

Dean ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, suivant de près son … Alpha ? Oméga ? Comment était-il sensé le qualifier bordel ? Olpha ? Alphga ? Holala ! Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à plaquer l'Ompha pour lui faire comprendre son degrés de frustration face à cette situation... Il fut agripper sauvagement par le col et plaquer violemment contre la porte des toilettes... Alpha ! Décidément il ne pouvait qualifier Castiel que de putain d'Alpha Badass !

- À quoi tu joues crétin ? Fit la voix douce et mélodieuse de son Alpha blanc.

- Je sais pas, et toi ? À quoi tu joues à me parler comme à une sous-merde ? Fit avec mordant Dean en saisissant les poignets pâles.

- T'en voix beaucoup des Alphas noir balancer « Hey comment ça vas mon pote ? » à un Alpha blanc connard ? Imita grossièrement Castiel, la fureur brûlant dans son regard.

- Alors t'es aussi coincé que tout ces bureaucrates ? Cracha Dean exaspéré. Je pensais que tu aurais les couilles de te dresser face à tous ses connards étriqués, surtout toi.

- Tu ne comprends pas …

- Si, je comprend parfaitement. Tu as les chtouilles !

- Évidemment que j'ai peur putain ! Jura soudainement Castiel en relâchant Dean qui fronça les sourcils. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrait advenir de moi si ils savent qui je suis réellement, qui sont mes parents et de quel genre je suis...

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de dévoiler ça Castiel. Reprit Dean d'une voix plus douce. Bien sûr que non que je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que tu es également un Oméga un jour par mois, ce qui est très peu soit dit en passant, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Dean en faisant la moue, faisant lever deux yeux bleu au ciel. Je ne désire même pas que tu agisses comme si on était en couple, juste que tu ne me craches pas au visage lorsque je te parle.

Castiel regarda en coin l'Alpha noir pendant un moment, pensif avant qu'il ne se morde la lèvre et n'acquiesce doucement.

- Très bien, je peux tout à fait faire ça... Mais si ça vas trop loin, si ils se posent trop de questions …

- On s'enfuie à l'anglaise !

- On arrête. Fit avec fermeté Castiel. Non seulement je serais le centre d'attention et pas des plus bienveillant mais tu serras également mit sur le devant de la scène.

Dean observa son Alpha longuement, en serrant les mâchoires. Putain de mœurs et de valeurs de la société de merde !

- Très bien. Acquiesça Dean avant de s'approcher de l'Alpha pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Castiel le repoussa immédiatement en regardant les alentours, comme si ce n'était que maintenant qu'il devait se préoccuper des oreilles indiscrètes !

- Pas ici.

- Ah oui ? Et quant ça ? Quant on serra caché de tous ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire avec agacement Dean.

- C'est le principe oui. Répondit sèchement Castiel avant de passer à côté de Dean sans le regarder pour s'en aller.

L'Alpha noir soupira de frustration. C'était sans doute la relation la plus excitante qu'il n'avait jamais eut comme la plus frustrante. Et la frustration ne cessa pas de grimper tout au long de la journée. Dean voulait lui parler... Mais Castiel bossait... Il se mordit les lèvres en regardant son écran puis se les lécha en commençant à fouiner sur le serveur. Il n'était pas des plus doué pour l'informatique mais il avait bien assez de connaissance pour parvenir à trouver le dossier de tous les employés et déniché un numéro de téléphone. Dès qu'il le trouva, Dean l'entra dans son cellulaire et envoya un message.

« Paré pour un rodéo ce soir ? Je suis sûr que tu me monteras comme une bête»... Oui, bon on pouvait difficilement faire plus claire... C'est peut être pour ça que ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes qu'il reçut une réponse.

« Sûr, je suis une bête au lit. Mais ce soir, c'est pas moi qui y passe » Ce message fit hausser les sourcils à Dean. Merde … Il avait pas prévu ce retournement de situation...

« Comment ça ? » Envoya t-il avec hésitation.

« Que tu es présomptueux Dean. Je suis un Alpha, tu crois sérieusement ne jamais passer à la casserole ? » Dean déglutit, n'ayant jamais, jusqu'à lors, pensé à cette éventualité... Pourquoi personne ne l'avait préparé à cette putain d'éventualité ?!

« Mais je suis un Alpha moi aussi! » Tenta t-il sans grand espoir.

« Ça tombe bien, je préfère les prendre à sec. » Dean ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche à cette réplique... Oh le petit fumier ! Il savait Castiel sec et autoritaire mais pas vulgaire... Et pourquoi ça l'émoustillait bordel ? Il était un Alpha, il devrait pas être émoustiller par la perspective d'être... D'être pris … À sec ou pas d'ailleurs ! … Mais … Bordel ! Il ressentait de l'envie comme de la crainte, de l'enthousiasme comme de la révulsion... Bordel, Castiel le retournait dans tous les sens. Lui n'avait aucun principe sur la sexualité vue ce qu'il était, aucune règle à suivre ni présomption sur quoi que ce soit... Il dut tergiverser durant trop de temps puisque Castiel lui envoya un autre message : « Arrête un peu de sangloter comme un bébé, c'est pas si terrible et d'ailleurs t'es pas si terrible pour un Alpha supposé grand et fort... »

Instantanément la fierté de Dean fut ciblé et répondit.

« N'importe quoi, tu me prends contre un mur quant tu veux ! »

Dean resta blanc comme linge lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait effectivement envoyé une telle réponse... Bordel de merde...

« Parfait. Ce soir, sur la table de ton salon. Je te conseil de te préparer, écarte bien ton petit cul autour de ce que tu veux pour que je puisse enfoncer ma queue en toi dans la seconde où je serais là. » Dean passa il ne sut combien de temps à lire et relire le message...

Castiel, The Alpha était vraiment comme ça ? Oh putain de bordel de merde... Il déglutit et posa d'une main fébrile son portable sur son bureau, main qui alla palper son entre-jambe et le fit gémir doucement.

- Ça vas vieux ? Demanda Benny qui le regardait bizarrement.

- Oui niquel. Mentit Dean qui palpait son érection heureusement caché par son bureau.

Putain, sa relation entre Alpha allait être hippique. Ils sentaient que la bataille pour la dominance serait sans merci. S'il eut l'occasion de croiser Castiel dans les couloir de la structure, il ne la saisit pas. Il n'était pas du tout sûr de ce qu'il allait se passer une fois qu'il serait rentré chez lui alors dans les couloirs ? Valait mieux pas tenter le diable. Et encore, il le tentait en rentrant chez lui au lieu d'aller se cacher chez un ami. Mais bon, il avait sa fierté à sauvegarder. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement s'enfuir devant l'adversité … Bon c'était peut être pas le bon terme pour caractériser ce qui était à deux secondes de lui arriver mais quant même... Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il se retrouvait soumis à un Alpha... Blanc qui plus est …

- Bordel de merde... Souffla Dean en observant avec angoisse la table de son salon... L'endroit même où Castiel avait prévu de... Putain de bordel de merde... Souffla t-il à nouveau.

Castiel lui avait signifié de se préparer pour se qu'il allait lui arriver. Psychologiquement comme physiquement... Dean voulu jurer à nouveau mais se passa une main dans les cheveux pour arrêter cette habitude inutile. Il pouvait simplement dire non à Castiel mais il doutait que ce dernier trouve ça très juste... Et il devait se l'avouer, bien qu'il angoissait à mort...

Soudain on frappa à sa porte. Il sursauta, fixa quelques secondes la porte avant de regarder à nouveau son horloge. Il était déjà si tard ? Se surpris t-il. Durant combien de temps avait-il paniqué comme un louveteau ?! Il déglutit et pris son courage à deux mains. Castiel haussa un sourcil lorsque Dean lui ouvrit. Celui-ci frémit en sentant le regard brûlant du loup gris sur lui, clairement désireux.

- Toujours pas prêt à ce que je vois. Fit la voix grave signé « Alpha Badass » de Castiel qui sourit en coin avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement de Dean qui le laissa faire silencieusement, ne répondant pas à la question qui n'en était pas une d'ailleurs. Pas grave, reprit Castiel, je peux m'occuper de ça pour toi.

- Cas... Souffla Dean en se tournant vers le loup gris qui le saisit soudainement par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, le faisant haleter.

- N'espère pas y couper Dean.

Le loup noir ne dit rien, déglutit mais ne rompit pas le contact visuel. Castiel sourit doucement avant d'embrasser à pleine bouche Dean qui porta lentement ses bras à sa nuque pour l'approfondir.

Ça allait vraiment arrivé. Fit une voix formelle dans sa tête...

À suivre ...


End file.
